Minaars a árvore dos sonhos
by Jana in hogwarts
Summary: Gina Weasley tem um poder estranho e a resposta para os problemas de Draco Malfoy. Embora seus problemas só tenham começado qdo ele resolveu pedir sua ajuda naquela arvore amaldiçoada...
1. Um pedido de ajuda

_Minaars a árvore dos sonhos_

**Disclaimer: **É uma peninha mas nenhum dos personagens pertencem a minha imaginação são todos da maravilhosa J.K Rowling.

É a primeira Fic que eu posto aki na net entonce espero que gostem! Bjinhus e boa leitura!

* * *

Cap. 1 – Um pedido de ajuda

Draco Malfoy com toda a certeza estava em apuros, borboletas faziam a festa em seu estômago enquanto ele encarava aqueles olhos castanhos apaixonantes, um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo quando ela sorriu, então ele percebeu, e, o seu coração surgiu em seu peito mostrando que existia, batendo tão fortemente que à vontade que lhe deu foi chorar copiosamente e abraçar a garota que o descobrira com muita força.

* * *

- Gina por que não vai lá fora se divertir um pouco? Eu dou um jeito aqui. – Disse Hermione Granger com um sorriso bondoso no rosto. Hermione no auge de seus 17 anos estava muito bonita, se importava mais com a aparência e parara um pouco de estudar (só um pouquinho) pelo menos para se considerar "aceitável".

Gina olhou em volta e sorriu.

- Seria mais educado da minha parte dizer não. – Hermione ia abriu a boca para reclamar. Mas gina interrompeu com um gesto na mão. – Porém, eu estou tão cansada! Se fizer isso por mim eu fico lhe devendo uma! – Disse Gina com um sorriso cansado no rosto.

- Claro que faço! Pode ir indo. – Disse Hermione empurrando-a para fora do quarto.

Gina nem teve tempo para dizer um "obrigada" pois Hermione já tinha fechado a porta. Com isso, Gina foi direto para o lago do castelo de Hogwarts, tinha uma árvore lá que ela simplesmente amava era enorme e tinha o tronco com uma cor vermelho sangue e suas folhagens eram bem verdes. Podia ser vista do castelo por causa de suas cores "berrantes", ninguém gostava muita dela, diziam que ela dava má sorte e inventavam coisas como "um dia depois que eu toquei naquela arvore vermelha, meu namorado me deu um fora" ou "aquela árvore vermelha me hipnotizou e me fez pular no lago", e sobre como a árvore surgiu tinha outros tipo de historia igualmente ridículas: "Vc-sabe-quem matou alguém quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts e o enterrou próximo ao lago, lançando um feitiço fazendo com que uma árvore nascesse no lugar." Ou "a árvore tem o tronco vermelho pois é o sangue das vítimas que morreram próximos a ela" e outras coisas pra lá de estranhas mas a história que Gina acreditava e que amava era a "dos amantes eternos" contavam que uma garota da grifinória e um garoto da sonserina se apaixonaram, obviamente todos eram totalmente contra a tal violação de "conduta", ele de uma família nobre e puro sangue e ela também, as duas famílias eram inimigas e não aprovavam, então se juntaram para se vingar contra os "amantes", mataram-nos e os enterraram ali próximos ao lago do castelo onde eles gostavam de se encontrar escondidos, então de seu amor proibido nasceu uma árvore mostrando pela suas cores que não importava quão diferentes fossem, eles formavam uma só alma. Uma história muito "Shakespeariana" Gina tinha que admitir porém a encantava do mesmo jeito. Ela dera um apelido carinhoso á arvore: "Minaars" e se alguém perguntava sobre onde estava ou estivera ela dizia esse nome, apesar de que poucos saberem que ela falava da arvore.

Gina suspirou e sentou encostada à "Minaars" e uma brisa fresca percorreu seus cabelos vermelhos que muitos morriam de inveja, batiam na cintura dela e eram lisos até uma parte e depois com vários cachos enormes nas pontas, sua pele era branca com alguma sardas "perfeita" alguns diziam pois fora às sardas não existia nenhum outro tipo de mancha a recobrindo.

Gina encostou a cabeça na árvore, fechou os olhos e sorriu ao lembrar-se de Hermione tentando ajuda-la naquela bagunça onde estava. A tal bagunça ocorrera pois Gina se descuidara com alguns "feitiços" ou melhor brincadeirinhas de mau gosto de Jorge e Fred. Eles haviam lhe mandado um presente, ela foi ao dormitório abrir sem desconfiar de nada, pra que! Um furacão feito de purpurina e uns sininhos surgiu no quarto e bagunçou todas as camas e objetos das outras colegas de quarto. Pra arrumar com um feitiço quase impossível, pois o feitiço não ia adivinhar que objetos eram de quem, então ela arrumou as camas com um feitiço e foi manualmente a busca dos objetos perdidos e misturados. Sem falar do "brilho" que ficou o quarto por causa da purpurina grudada em todos os cantos.

- Esses meus irmãos não tem jeito mesmo. – Falou Gina sorrindo de olhos fechados.

- E só agora percebeu Wesley?

Gina abriu os olhos na hora, encontrando um Draco Malfoy sorrindo ironicamente encostado em uma árvore em frente a Minaars com as mãos nos bolsos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy corria para não chegar atrasado à aula de poções. Entrou de sopetão na sala porém a aula já tinha começado. Recebeu um olhar nervoso do professor.

- O que pensa que está fazendo garoto? – Gritou Snape.

- Desculpe professor. – Disse Draco recebendo risinhos da grifinória.

- Sente-se então! O que está esperando?

Draco sentou displicentemente se segurando para não rogar uma praga à turma toda. Snape andava muito nervoso com ele, Draco estava indo de mal a pior em poções e agora nem que Snape quisesse agrada-lo ele não tinha motivos, pois estava quase reprovado na matéria.

Depois de vários pontos tirados da sonserina por causa de Draco, a aula acabou. Draco esperou todos saírem para poder falar com Snape.

- Professor posso falar com o senhor por uns instantes?

- O que você quer senhor Malfoy? Já não basta os problemas que anda me causando? – Disse Snape fazendo gestos com a mão mostrando o estado da sala cheia da poção que Draco fizera explodir.

Draco apertou as mãos se segurando muito,muito mesmo para não dar um murro na cara de Snape, quem ele pensava que era para falar assim com um Malfoy?

- É exatamente por isso que quero lhe falar. Gostaria de umas aulas extras em poções.

Snape olhou para ele estranhamente e desatou a rir. Fazendo um Draco usar o máximo de sua frieza para agir normalmente.

- Qual é a graça? – Disse Draco entredentes.

- Você acha que eu tenho tempo para dar aulas extras a alunos que não sabem nem o que é uma Diffenbachia, ou como fazer um simples Arborion? Faça-me o favor senhor Malfoy! E vá estudar temos uma prova daqui a um mês! – Disse Snape mostrando o dedo indicador. – Um mês senhor Malfoy! E se ir mal nessa prova será reprovado!

Draco respirou fundo murmurando um "eu sei".

- Então pode me indicar alguém que possa me... – Draco tentou achar a palavra correta, pois ele jamais pediria ajuda a alguém! Ele era um Malfoy! Malfoys não pedem ajuda.

- Se quer realmente que alguém o ajude essa palavra vai ter que sair da sua boca. – Disse Snape sarcástico. Vendo que Draco se manteve em silêncio ele respondeu: - Tenho uma ótima pessoa para lhe indicar, só não sei se ela vai querer ouvi-lo.

Snape escreveu rapidamente o nome num pergaminho e entregou a Draco fazendo este arregalar os olhos ao lê-lo.

- Mas professor ela nem ao menos é do 7º ano! – Disse Draco tentando arranjar uma saída.

- Infelizmente tenho que admitir que ela é a melhor em poções de todo o colégio, sabe muito mais coisas a respeito do assunto no 6º ano do que você ou qualquer um de um nível maior. – Vendo o rosto de raiva de Draco ele continuou: - É ela ou ninguém senhor Malfoy, ninguém do seu ano tem tempo para lhe ensinar e acredito não possuírem sabedoria o suficiente para faze-lo, a escolha é somente sua. Agora pode se retirar da minha sala tenho coisas a fazer.

Draco quase saiu batendo o pé e esmurrando tudo que encontrava pela frente, na verdade foi o que ele fez ao se ver fora da sala de Snape. Ele não acreditava! Podia ser qualquer aluno, qualquer idiota! Mas ele teve que escolher o pior dos piores! Ou melhor a pior e pobretona Wesley caçula!

Agora tinha que acha-la e ver se conseguia convence-la, nem que tivesse que pagar a ela.Imaginava ondepodia estar, devia estar próxima ao lago naquela árvore "amaldiçoada", tinha visto cabelos vermelhos mais de uma vez por lá. O pior é que ele nem sabia a cara que ela tinha sabia que era ela pelos seus cabelos vermelhos.

Draco foi até o lago ver se a encontrava deu a volta na árvore e a achou lá com os olhos fechados e uma cara de boba rindo para o nada, mas ele tinha que admitir que era a cara de boba mais linda que ele já tinha visto "Epa! Draco Lucius Malfoy por Merlin! Que nojo! Uma Wesley? Bonita?" pensou Draco, mas era verdade ela tinha um rosto bem bonitinho. Draco encostou-se na árvore de frente onde ela estava.

- Esses meus irmãos não tem jeito mesmo. – Falou Gina sorrindo de olhos fechados.

- E só agora percebeu Wesley?

Gina olhou assustada procurando o dono da voz.

- Quer alguma coisa Malfoy? – Disse ela friamente voltando a fechar os olhos ao avistar Draco.

Draco estranhou, normalmente os Wesleys ficavam rapidamente nervosos e muito vermelhos.

- Sinceramente quero sim.

Gina abriu os olhos novamente e levantou uma sobrancelha surpresa.

- É mesmo? E o que seria? – Disse ela sarcástica.

- Snape me recomendou você. Preciso da sua... hm... cooperação em poções. E...

- Ah sim, soube que anda quase reprovado em poções. – Disse Gina cortando-o – E cooperação não seria a palavra correta para se usar. Se quiser ajuda você vai ter que dizer com todas as letras.

"Bem que o Snape falou" Pensou Draco fazendo uma careta. Ele fingiu a cara mais bondosa que tinha, respirando fundo.

- Wesley, você poderia me ajudar em poções? – Disse Draco com uma voz "doce". Fazendo Gina ficar com uma cara de riso – Claro que eu lhe pagaria já que eu sei que vocês não tem dinheiro nem para comprar uma roupa decente. – Gina fechou a cara na hora.

- Você não consegue se conter hein? Fala serio... – Disse ela se levantando e indo em direção ao castelo.

Draco segurou-a pelo braço, ela se soltou na hora.

- Wesley... foi mal ok? Eu faço qualquer coisa para você me ajudar.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Eu tinha que ter gravado isso! Um malfoy pedindo desculpas e ajuda no mesmo dia, e na mesma frase!

- Wesley!

- Pensarei no assunto ok? Tchauzinho. – Disse ela indo em direção ao castelo e nem ao menos olhando para trás.

"Ótimo" pensou Draco irônico "Realmente ótimo".

N/A:

_comigo-ninguém-pode(flor)._

Oi gente td bem? É a primeira vez que eu posto uma fic minha! Eu tenho várias no pc mas nunca colokei nenhuma na net! Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Seja criticas ou elogios(esses vão ser difíceis de surgir hehe) me digam o que acham! Eu não vou demorar muito para fazer o próximo capítulo, só estou enrolando por que to em semana de vestiba!

Olha só "Minaars" significa "amantes" em holandês, desculpa o nome é q eu so meio loquinha hehe.

Muitos bjos e espero que gostem!


	2. A curiosa

Cap. 2 – A curiosa

"Malfoy deve estar mesmo em apuros!" Pensou Gina andando rapidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts e nem percebeu que vinha alguém em sentido contrário o que resultou em um encontrão jogando cada um pra um lado no chão.

- Oh! Perdão Gina! – Disse Harry a ajudando levantar. E sem dizer mais nada a deixou sozinha.

Gina olhou em volta procurando Harry, e o viu já virando o corredor.

- Nossa o bom é que ele tem uma ótima educação. – Disse ela sarcástica limpando as vestes.

- Ta tudo bem Gin?

"Ah não" pensou ela ao ouvir a voz. Ela se virou para o dono da voz.

- Colin.

- Quer ajuda? – Disse ele a segurando como se ela estivesse caindo ou mancando.

- Ta tudo bem Colin, eu preciso ir agora ok? – Disse ela se afastando dele.

Gina quase saiu correndo dali, mas se conteu e foi dando passadas largas. Colin era um menino bonito e simpático, mas ela virou uma obsessão dele depois que Gina terminou com ele. Foi um namoro rápido, pois ele era um garoto legal, mas um grude que ela simplesmente não suportava, sem falar do ciúme doentio que ela tinha vontade de arrancar os olhos dele.

Ela tinha sérios problemas com garotos. Não conseguia se apaixonar por eles, o único que tinha chegado perto disso foi pelo Harry, mas era diferente, ela era uma criança e não tinha desenvolvido um cérebro decente que pudesse classificar o certo e o duvidoso. O caso é que Harry era um gato, meus deuses aqueles olhos verdes deixavam qualquer uma louquinha, sem falar daquele jeito dele tímido e simpático, porém era um tipo que seu cérebro agora poderia classificar como muito duvidoso, ou conhecido também como "come-quieto", ele já devia ter agarrado pelo menos 60 da população feminina de Hogwarts, os outros 40 ou eram do primeiro ano, ou eram muito feias, ah sim, ou eram professoras.

Gina nem reparou que ao escapar de Colin tinha ido na direção contraria a que deveria ter ido, e foi por onde Harry seguiu. Ouviu vozes numa sala de aula que deveria estar vazia esse horário.

- O que faremos? – Gina reconheceu a voz de Hermione.

Ouve-se um silencio, como se esperassem que alguém dissesse algo.

- Eu não sei, sinceramente. – Disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

- Aquela garota nem sabia de nada! Nunca teve nada a ver com essa historia! Eles não deram algum tipo de condição... pagamento... qualquer coisa para a devolução da menina? – Disse Rony em desespero.

- Não. Eles disseram apenas que eles iam continuar até darmos a eles quem eles querem.

- E quem eles querem? – Disse Hermione dando um ênfase no "quem".

- Eu não sei, Dumbledore disse que essa "pessoa" faz parte de uma profecia que ele particularmente não quis me dizer qual. – Harry parecia começar a ficar irritado.

- E por que Dumbledore esconderia algo de você? – Disse Rony.

- Eu perguntei, e ele me disse que não poderia dizer algo que não tinha certeza.

Deu-se um longo silencio. E Hermione pigarreou.

- É melhor irmos. Vamos a sala de Dumbledore ver se ele tem alguma noticia.

Com isso Gina ouviu carteiras se afastando e saiu dali rapidamente sem fazer qualquer barulho, o caso é que agora ela estava morrendo de curiosidade, e ela simplesmente odiava ficar com curiosidade, isso era um grande problema, por que por essa "mania" ela já tinha se metido em um monte de confusões.

Lembrou-se onde estava indo, e como Hermione estava naquela sala ela já deveria terminado de arrumar aquela bagunça no dormitório. Chegando lá viu que não era bem o que tinha acontecido. As meninas estavam no dormitório gritando histéricas tentando achar seus pertences. Graças aos céus ninguém sabia que a culpada daquilo tudo era Gina, se não com toda certeza tinha caído em cima dela na hora, iria matar Hermione quando a visse.

Ela foi até sua cama terminar de arruma-la e tentar também achar suas coisas. Quando estava arrumando as coisas perto da janela uma coruja negra entrou com tudo por ela. Deixou um bilhete nas mãos de Gina e nem esperou respostas saiu voando por onde tinha entrado. "Nossa" pensou Gina enquanto abria o bilhetinho e via uma caligrafia perfeita:

_Decidiu-se?_

D.M 

Ela olhou na frente e atrás do bilhete para ver se tinha alguma outra coisa escrita.

- Nossa que perfeito cavalheiro. Esse gosta de conversas longas. – Disse Gina sarcástica amassando o papel e o jogando em algum canto daquela bagunça. Gina olhou em volta e suspirou ia ter mais trabalho ainda do que tinha deixado para Hermione, as meninas que chegaram fazendo aquela algazarra conseguindo bagunçar ainda mais "Então, mãos a obra" Disse Gina arregaçando as mangas.

* * *

Draco se encontrava no salão comunal sentado em uma enorme poltrona e odiava a si próprio de quase ter que se ajoelhado diante uma Wesley para pedir ajuda. E o pior, pedir ajuda em poções, coisa que antes ele era o melhor, iria matar seu pai por isso! Bem, o caso é que agora estava feito, e por hora tinha que esperar a decisão da Wesley. Ao lembrar-se da falta da conhecida timidez da pequena, a imagem dela sorrindo de olhos fechados lhe veio à cabeça, ela realmente tinha um rosto único, tinha que admitir...

- O draquinho... draquinho... – Gritou alguém em seu ouvido.

Draco quase pulou de susto ao lhe cortarem seus pensamentos tão bruscamente. Tinha que ser Blaise Zabini, quem Draco considerava mais próximo de um amigo.

- Qual é o seu problema Zabini? – Disse Draco irritado.

- Eu estou lhe chamando a pelo menos 20 minutos. – Blaise parou e olhou desconfiado para Draco. – Quem é a nova garota do pedaço?

- Não seja ridículo. – Disse Draco com uma cara "não sei do que está falando" – Então o que quer tanto falar? "Pra estar me chamando há 20 minutos" – Disse Draco imitando uma voz fina.

Blaise deu uma risada e disse:

- Nossa que mal humor hein Draco! – Vendo a cara de "mal" de Draco ele se fez de sério. – Bem, eu queria perguntar pra você, como que foi com o Snape? Ele vai te dar as aulas?

- Você não vai acreditar o que aquele imbecil que não tem cérebro e se diz professor me disse! Sem falar que ele riu da minha cara! Ele riu Zabini! Eu ainda vou mata-lo! – Disse Draco emburrado cruzando os braços.

Blaise deu uma gargalhada e mais uma vez se fez de sério ao ver a cara de Draco.

- Ahn... então e o que ele te disse? E cara, quem vai te ensinar agora? Eu juro que eu lhe ajudaria se eu soubesse bem poções, mas você sabe... eu só sei o básico, e você parece que esqueceu até isso.

Draco olhou irritado para ele, mas logo se acalmou, isso era verdade. Ele deu de ombros.

- Snape me "recomendou" alguém. – Disse Draco simplesmente.

- E...

- E, é alguém inesperado, e que eu tive que pedir "ajuda".

- O que? Draco Malfoy pedindo ajuda? – Blaise se matou de dar risada, e novamente fingiu uma cara preocupada ao ver Draco, aquilo vivia acontecendo, Blaise sempre achava graça em tudo e Draco era um cara mais mal humorado que o normal. Apesar disso, Draco confiava em Blaise, "Sabe-se lá por que" pensava Draco sempre. E ele nunca falava com ninguém sobre nenhum assunto, mas com Blaise ele ficava "falante". – Mas... é alguém da sonserina? Vai se meter em problemas se for, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei Blaise! – Draco normalmente alternava, em chamá-lo pelo sobrenome (Zabini) ou pelo nome, e graças a isso Blaise sabia o "quanto" ele poderia estar desesperado. – Mas não é da Sonserina. Antes fosse! Acho que não teria tantos problemas futuros! – Vendo o olhar de duvida de Blaise que só escutava em silencio ele continuou: - Vamos ver se você adivinha... é mulher... de cabelos vermelhos e...

- Quem? – Disse Blaise quase gritando – A Wesley caçula? Aquela gostosa?

Draco olhou nervoso para Blaise prestes a pular no pescoço dele.

- Eu aqui falando de algo sério e você vem chamá-la de gostosa? Isso se pelo menos ela fosse "gostosa" como você diz. – Disse Draco olhando para o além como se pensasse no que disse.

Blaise o observou sorrindo.

- Ahan... e você já decidiu quando vai falar com ela?

Draco o olhou com uma cara de menino levado.

- Ah! Você já foi falar com ela? E o que ela disse? O que ela fez? Como ela estava? O que...

- Calma Zabini! – Disse Draco interrompendo-o daquela tão "acalorada" curiosidade. – Eu pedi a ela que me... – Para Draco aquela palavra ainda custava a sair - ...ajudasse. – Blaise o olhou com aquela cara "e..." – Bem depois de ser um pouco... hm... grossa, ela disse que ia pensar no caso. E aquela pobretona me virou as costas como se eu não fosse nada! – Disse Draco revoltado.

- E agora o que vai fazer? – Disse Blaise rindo. – Será que ela vai contar a alguém?

- Acho que ela não vai contar a ninguém, eu se tivesse no lugar dela não seria tão idiota, por que o irmão dela com toda a certeza vai persegui-la se ela o fizer. Pelo menos eu espero que ela haja assim, pois foi um dos motivos de eu procura-la tão rápido. Ela não tem pra quem contar.

* * *

- Ele fez o que? – Perguntou quase gritando Kelly Woods, melhor amiga de Gina.

Elas estavam no salão comunal e todos viraram suas atenções a elas. Gina deu um sorrisinho falso pra todo mundo e dizendo "Ela está meio nervosa." enquanto empurrava Kelly para o dormitório.

- Ficou louca? – Disse Gina suprimindo um grito ao chegarem no dormitório, já limpo depois de um grande trabalho em conjunto – Se meu irmão descobrir não vai me deixar mais em paz!

- Me desculpe Gi! É que isso é um suuper babado! – Gina a olhou nervosa. – Mas eu juro que não vou contar a ninguém – Disse ela cruzando os dedos na boca.

Gina teve que sorrir, ela odiava meninas artificiais, que somente pensavam na aparência e em si mesmas, mas Kelly era diferente, ok que ela era muuuito vaidosa, mas tinha o maior coração que conhecia, e se importava mais com os outros do que com ela mesma.

- Isso é simplesmente inacreditável! Um malfoy pediu ajuda e desculpas no mesmo dia! E pra uma Wesley! – Kelly deu uma gostosa gargalhada e Gina só balançou a cabeça sorrindo. – Mas você não vai aceitar né? – Kelly olhou o rosto de duvidas de Gina. – Ah! Não acredito! Você não pode estar pensando em aceitar!

- Ele ofereceu dinheiro, e você sabe que não e a primeira nem será a ultima vez que eu dou aulas por dinheiro.

- Mas é diferente com um Malfoy! Sinceramente ele vai rir da sua cara!

- Ele que tente! Foi ele que quase se ajoelhou aos meus pés para pedir ajuda. – Gina parou e suspirou – Eu preciso desse dinheiro Kel! Você sabe disso. E aliás estou curiosa para saber como ele vai agir nessas aulas.

- É eu sei. Mas tome cuidado amiga, Malfoy não é confiável. E essa sua curiosidade vai acabar colocando você em perigo algum dia.

- Não se preocupe, vão ser só algumas aulas, não vai haver nada mais que algumas poções.

Kelly a olhou desconfiada mas no fim não disse nada "Vamos ver no que isso vai dar" pensou ela.

* * *

N/A

Gente! Td bem? Pois é tou eu aqui postando de novo, ainda bem nah é mesmo? Hehe Ai eu to meio nervosaaa, amanhã tem vestiba e pra relaxa resolvi faze esse capitulo. Fico toskinho e corrido mas nah da nada. Mas antes de tudo tenho que agradece as meninas que deixaram reviews, brigadão meninas é bom saber que gostaram!

**Rafinha M. Potter – **Draco em recuperação em poções, eu também achei estranha essa minha idéia quando ela surgiu, mas claro, tudo tem um por que hehe, e a Gina melhor que os outros... bem essa idéia fiko meio estranha mas com o tempo eu dou um jeito de responder essa questão tbm hehe. Olha vlw pelo reviews viu minha querida? Sempre dexe algum recadinhu aki pra mim, critique e elogie o quanto kiser eu vou amar ok? Bjoess

**Julia Malfoy** – Bigadinha por ter gostado viu? Apareça sempre e me dexe reviews eu vou estar sempre postando. Bjoess

**Lou Malfoy** – Bigada por gostar! Vai ter uma galera de aventuras pelas frente ainda! Hehe Olha minha querida não faço idéia qtos cap ainda vão ter. Pq nem eu mesmo sei o que vai acontecer! Hehe só tenho algumas idéias ainda nah totalmente formadas! Hehe Vo continua escrevendo sempre sim! E espero que sempre apareça por aki pra ler viu? Hehe bjoess

**Miaka-ELA** – Bigada pro ce tbm ter gostado da minha fic! Vc acha que eu escrevo bem? Nossa brigado mesmo, eu sempre achei que eu escrevia de um monte infantil e grosseiro então fiquei muito feliz com seu elogio! Continue lendo a minha fic viu? Bjoesss

PS: Quase me esqueço de uma coisinha no meu ultimo cap vcs devem ter visto ali no N/A uma palavra perdida lá(_comigo-ninguém-pode(flor)_)pois é era pra ter dito que qdo o Snape fala que ele daria aulas a alguem que nem sabia o que era uma "Diffenbachia", pois é hehe entonce é o nome cientifico da flor comigo-niguem-pode. Hehe Bjoesss e perdão por ter esquecido hauhauha


	3. Estranhos olhares

Cap. 3 – Estranhos olhares

- Malfoy preste atenção na sua poção, ou ela vai explodir. – Disse Gina pacientemente.

Fazia alguns dias que ela dava aula ao Draco, e, obviamente desde o início não paravam de discutir, incrivelmente naquele momento ele não retrucou, só balançou a cabeça e murmurou um "Hm". Quando ela decidiu dar aulas a Draco ela lhe mandou uma coruja, dizendo pra se encontrarem na Minaars, claro que não lhe disse esse nome, só escreveu rapidamente algo como "arvore vermelha". Quando chegou lá, ele já a esperava impaciente.

- Pensei que não viria mais Wesley. – Disse ele friamente.

- Não sou medrosa como você Malfoy. – Ele ia dizer algo mas ela o interrompeu. – Decidi dar as aulas a você, porém não será de graça, terá que me pagar.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Estava pronto para dizer algo realmente engraçado (pelo menos pra ele), mas se conteu ao ver o olhar dela de "Se fizer algum comentário idiota eu saio daqui agora mesmo" e se limitou a dar um sorrisinho irônico.

- Como quiser. – Disse Draco fazendo uma reverencia exagerada.

Gina só balançou a cabeça e murmurou um "Idiota".

- Vamos nos encontrar sempre aqui quando o tempo estiver apropriado. – Draco ia perguntar se ninguém os veria, mas Gina o interrompeu fazendo ele se irritar. – Ninguém nunca vem aqui, eles não gostam dessa arvore, "traz mal agouro" como costumam dizer. E caso alguém se aproxime eu me certifiquei de colocar um feitiço envolta de nós, que faça com que ninguém nos reconheça... pelo menos não se não chegar muito perto. – Ele ia perguntar e quando o tempo estiver ruim? Mas ela o interrompeu novamente como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Há umas salas abandonadas no andar proibido. – Draco ia abrir a boca de novo e ela continuou. - Decidirei o valor das aulas depois, por isso desde já prepare seus galeões.

- Você sempre faz isso? – Estourou Draco.

- O que? – Perguntou Gina confusa.

- Interrompe as pessoas dessa maneira.

- Para que ouvir uma pergunta inteira quando eu já tenho a resposta?

Draco balançou a cabeça irritado.

- Evite fazer isso.

Gina fez que não ligou e olhou em direção ao castelo pensando.

- Quando podemos começar? – Disse Draco vendo que ela não ia dizer nada.

Ela virou-se para ele sorrindo.

- Na verdade eu pensei: agora mesmo.

Draco a olhou inconformado.

- Agora não posso, e não temos nada aqui pra uma aula.

Ela olhou-o com uma cara "Não deve estar falando sério" e lhe virou as costas.

- Esqueci de lhe dizer algumas regrinhas: 1º regra: eu decido o horário das aulas, se não tiver como comparecer me explique exatamente por que, caso contrario pararei com as aulas. – Virou-se para ele ao terminar de falar, vendo a cara de Draco de "Eu te mato" ela continuou. – 2º regra: Não toque em mim, jamais.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso eu mesmo me estuporo se o fizer.

- 3º regra. – Continuou ela não ligando ao comentário de Draco. – Não me subestime. Estou sempre preparada. – Disse Gina tirando coisas dos bolsos e fazendo um feitiço com que voltassem ao tamanho normal, Draco olhou surpreso 2 caldeirões, vários ingredientes, livros, frascos e todas as coisas básicas que se precise para uma aula de poções.

- Sinto desaponta-la, mas não posso ficar para essa aula.

Gina que até o momento estava com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, franziu os olhos desconfiada.

- Ótimo, e agora pode me dizer por que? – Draco ia abrir a boca mas ela como sempre o interrompeu. – Espero realmente que não seja os mesmos motivos que fazem você faltar às aulas do professor Snape. Eu não vou tolerar isso. Se sair daqui sem motivos muito bons, não tenha o trabalho de voltar.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes como um peixe fora d'água, e como viu que não tinha argumentos sentou-se na frente do caldeirão derrotado.

- Por onde começamos? – Disse Draco recebendo um sorriso vitorioso de Gina.

O pensamento de Gina cortou-se ao ouvir um estouro. Virou-se e viu o estado de um Draco com umas manchas pretas na roupa toda, inconsciente, sem falar que estava com um corte no rosto. O caldeirão dele tinha explodido, pela falta de atenção. Draco andava com o pensamento em um outro planeta hoje.

- Malfoy! – Disse ela se ajoelhando ao lado dele.

Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer, chegava com as mãos perto do rosto dele mas não chegava a encosta-lo. Então para alívio dela ele começou a murmurar coisas incompreensíveis e abriu os olhos. Gina por pouco não deu um suspiro, "Que olhos" ela pensou, eram uma cor azul acinzentado, que no momento estavam fitando-a admirado. Então deu um certo "clique" em Draco e ele piscou gemendo alguns "ais" e tentando levantar. Gina puxou-o pela camisa ajudando a se encostar na arvore.

- Ta tudo bem Malfoy? – Disse ela preocupada ao usar um feitiço que curasse aquela ferida em seu rosto e limpasse suas vestes. Ele murmurou um "sim" sem encara-la. – O que acha que estava fazendo? No que tanto pensava? Poderia ter se machucado de verdade! E a culpa seria toda minha! – Disse Gina quase gritando.

- Nada que lhe interesse Wesley. – Disse Draco levantando, fazendo Gina revirar os olhos. – Se não se importa gostaria de pedir um intervalo.

- Vá. – Respondeu ela arrumando a bagunça que se formara.

Draco ainda a observou uma última vez antes de partir. A besteira que fizera fora ridícula, graças ao seu pai novamente, o que ele lhe pedira em seu ultimo encontro com Draco era muito arriscado, sem falar, estúpido. Draco não o faria obviamente, não importava o que seu pai dissesse. Ele balançou a cabeça ao lembrar-se da explosão, e parou ao lembrar dos olhos "daquela Wesley".

"Fogo" foi à palavra que lhe veio à cabeça ao abrir os olhos depois da explosão e encontrar os de Gina em sua frente, eram espetaculares aqueles olhos tinha que admitir, Draco balançou a cabeça como se assim o fizesse esquecer pensamentos idiotas.

* * *

Gina levou um cutucão de Kelly na aula de arbologia. 

- O que é? – Sussurrou Gina.

Kelly só apontou para a mão dela. Gina virou-se para a mão e sentiu-a formigar.

- Porcaria! – Disse ela largando rapidamente um Abricoteiro, uma planta que continha acido em quase toda ela, os alunos estavam tentando extraí-lo sem carregar outros minerais juntos, ninguém sabia o por que daquilo, estavam cheios de proteções para não inalar e tentar ter o mínimo contado possível com a planta. A professora pelo jeito era louca.

A professora Sprout rapidamente veio em seu auxílio, e a levou para a enfermaria. Ao chegar lá a mão de Gina era carne viva e seu braço estava quase que totalmente roxo como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Madame Pomfrey olhou horrorizada para aquilo e rapidamente achou remédios e tentou cura-lo da melhor maneira possível. Enrolou uma faixa envolta e pediu para que não saísse da enfermaria até ficar melhor. Gina não quis.

- Não madame Pomfrey, obrigada pela ajuda mas eu machuquei a mão e não as pernas. Preciso ir. – Dizendo isso se foi, deixando uma Madame Pomfrey de boca aberta.

- Essa não é mais a Gininha que eu conhecia. – Disse ela balançando a cabeça inconformada.

Chegando no dormitório Gina deitou na cama de cara para o travesseiro. Kelly chegou minutos depois preocupada.

- Madame Pomfrey me disse que você não quis ficar na enfermaria! Ficou louca? Quer que seu machucado piore?

- Ele não vai piorar Kelly, relaxe. – Resmungou Gina por sobre o travesseiro.

- O que há de errado Gin?

Gina levantou a cabeça do travesseiro a fitando.

- Não há nada de errado.

- Não há nada de errado? O que foi isso então. – Disse Kelly apontando para a mão de Gina.

- Isto? Foi acidente, acidentes acontecem o tempo inteiro.

- Acidente? Foi acidente hoje no café da manhã quando deixou um copo de suco cair em cima de você? Foi acidente que quase caiu da escada hoje? Você está distraída Gin, e você simplesmente não quer me dizer com o que! – Kelly parou e esperou que Gina dissesse algo, como ela não o fez, ela continuou. – Ou com quem.

Gina olhou nervosa para ela.

- O que está insinuando?

- O que eu estou insinuando? Olhe para você, anda mais estressada que o normal, se nega a comer, anda distraída além da conta... O que há? Me diz... é o Malfoy?

Gina quase gritou com Kelly na hora mas se conteu, somente balançou a cabeça.

- Não Kel, não se preocupe não é ele nem ninguém. Eu só ando com... – Gina procurou alguma palavra na cabeça. – TPM. – Gina sorriu ao dizer isso.

Kelly a olhou desconfiada mas deu de ombros.

- Se você diz... bem eu vou até a cozinha pegar algo para você comer. E ai de você, se não comer! – Disse Kelly dando de dedo para Gina antes de fechar a porta do dormitório.

Gina suspirou. Não queria dizer à Kelly, mas o que estava a deixando tão distraída era, infelizmente, Malfoy. Aqueles olhos que ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar da cabeça. "Que estupidez! São só olhos! Nada mais!", temia ver aqueles olhos de novo, mas desejava isso acima de tudo. "Ele é um Malfoy" seu cérebro alertou, "Mas é lindo" seu coração gritou. Gina riu, imagine, havia somente alguns dias que dava aulas a Draco e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Dali a meia hora seria sua aula com Draco, deu mais um suspiro e pegou suas coisas e foi em direção a Minaars.

* * *

- E aí cara como andam indo as aulas com a Gininha? – Perguntou Blaise sentado ao lado de Draco na biblioteca enquanto este escrevia num pergaminho distraído. 

- Ahn? Quem? Gininha? – Disse Draco não fazendo a mínima do que Blaise dizia.

- Acorda! Qual é hein Draco? – Vendo que Draco nem ligava para o que ele dizia e esperava uma resposta ele continuou: - Virgínia. Virgínia Wesley! Como andam suas aulas com ela? – Disse Blaise quase gritando, fazendo Draco quase ter um treco.

- Fale baixo seu imbecil! Se alguém nos ouvir eu estou frito! – Draco voltou a escrever no pergaminho. – Ela é a pessoa mais difícil de se conviver que eu já tenha conhecido em toda a minha vida! Imagine que ela até inventou regras para poder me dar aulas! E me passou esse trabalho ridículo.

- É isso você já tinha me contado. – Disse Blaise rindo, vendo a cara de Draco como se este pensasse em algo ele franziu o cenho desconfiado. – O que andou acontecendo ontem, que você esqueceu de me contar?

Draco o olhou sarcástico.

- E o que o faz pensar que eu tenho que lhe contar tudo que acontece na minha vida? – Blaise fez um cara de coitadinho e Draco balançou a cabeça sorrindo. – Estourei um caldeirão ontem, cheguei a ficar inconsciente para você ter uma idéia.

Blaise deu uma gargalhada recebendo um olhar mortífero da madame Pince e de Draco Malfoy, fazendo-o o parar na hora.

- Ahn... e a Gininha tratou de você?

- Gininha? Por que a chama assim?

- O apelido dela é Gina, e eu dei esse diminutivo a ela, já que ela é a coisinha mais lindinha desse colégio.

- Você é ridículo. – Disse Malfoy rindo.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que ela fez?

- Bem quando eu acordei ela estava parada na minha frente feito uma barata tonta, não sabendo o que fazer. Sem falar que depois que perguntou se eu estava bem ela começou a brigar comigo. – Draco olhou para o pergaminho lembrando-se dos olhos de fogo dela, balançou a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos. - Ela é irritante.

- Ah eu não vejo a hora de ir falar com ela. – Disse Blaise empolgado recebendo um olhar estranho de Draco.

- O que?

- Bem ela está solteira, por merlin deixou aquele Creevey grudento há um tempo já. No final de semana vai ter uma festa na torre oeste, sabe aquela vazia? Eu quero convida-la.

Draco deu uma gargalhada assustadora.

- E o que o faz pensar que ela vai querer?

- Ah meu amigo, você não conhece o poder de sedução desse seu amigo aqui.

Draco riu e voltou a escrever no pergaminho se desligando do que Blaise continuava a falar tinha meia hora para terminar aquele trabalho. Para ser sincero rezava para que a Wesley não aceitasse.

* * *

Quando Draco chegou a Minaars, como sempre estava tudo preparado para sua aula, mas viu que Gina estava com uma das mãos enfaixadas e tudo que fazia, fazia com a outra mão. Ela estava com uma saia minúscula rodada do colégio, uma camisa branca bem colada ao corpo acentuando suas curvas perfeitas (que não eram poucas), e uma capa simples por cima. 

- Andou enfiando a mão onde não devia Wesley? – Disse Draco rindo sarcástico, fazendo Gina dar um pulo de susto.

- Você tem algum problema Malfoy? – Disse ela nervosa. – O que acontece ou deixa de acontecer na minha vida é problema só meu. Mas já que quer tanto saber, digamos que eu sofri um acidente na aula de herbologia.

- Hm... Então não sou o único a sofrer acidentes...

Gina o encarou nervosa mas quase derreteu ao encarar aqueles olhos de novo. Ela lhe virou as costas antes que acabasse deixando transparecer. O que Gina não sabia é que Draco sentiu-se igual.

- Fez o trabalho que eu lhe pedi? – Disse ela ainda de costas pra ele.

Draco colocou o trabalho numa mesinha conjurada que estava o lado de onde Gina estava mexendo. Ela olhou para o lado, vendo o trabalho e logo depois encontrando ele que estava com uma capa preta, por que estava um pouco frio pelo vento forte que havia. Sua camisa era branca aberta no colarinho que dava para ver uma parte de um medalhão que ele usava, e calças pretas. Gina percebeu que tudo era muito caro, e que ele estava lindo, ela desviou o olhar para os olhos dele que a estavam encarando, ficaram assim um tempo o que pareceu uma eternidade para os dois. Draco jamais teve tanta vontade de beijar alguém como ele quis agora. E Gina jamais teve vontade de aceitar aquele beijo com tanto ardor antes. "Que estupidez! Nada a ver" pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Estupidez por que aquele desejo vinha de um simples olhar, eles jamais conversaram decentemente e nunca sequer chegaram a se tocar, nada a ver por que deviam estar enlouquecendo se estavam deixando seus cérebros pensarem sequer no assunto.

Gina balançou a cabeça à moda "Draco" como se assim espantasse pensamentos loucos. Draco percebeu isso e desviou o olhar colocando as mãos nos bolsos e encostando-se na árvore de lado do mesmo jeito que ele falou com Gina pela primeira vez.

- Bem vamos começar não é? – Disse ela fria não o encarando.

Draco só fez um sim com a cabeça e se postou na frente dela. Não se olharam o resto da aula, e nem se despediram quando ele se foi.

Um pouco depois que ficou sozinha sentiu uma presença de alguém estranho, graças ao feitiço que ela colocara em volta da "sala de aula".

- Quem está ai? – Disse ela alto.

- Sou Blaise Zabini não vim lhe fazer mal. – Disse um jovem moreno de olhos claros saindo detrás de uma árvore, tinha as mãos ao lado da cabeça como se dissesse "Não tenho nada para lhe machucar olhe". Ele estava com uma capa assim como a de Draco, com uma camisa verde de seda aberta no colarinho mostrando um pequeno pedacinho do seu corpo que parecia perfeito, e calças jeans. Resumindo: era um gato. E Gina pode reconhecer que era mesmo Blaise Zabini amigo de Draco.

- O que quer? – Disse ela fria, pois Blaise a fez lembrar de Draco.

Ele se aproximou com as mãos para trás, andando calmamente até ela.

- Bem, eu queria lhe fazer um convite. – Disse Blaise dando um olhar "sexy".

- Eu não te conheço, nunca falei contigo, o que o faz pensar que eu vou aceitar? – Disse Gina dando um sorriso falso.

- Bem eu não pensei nada, só vim tentar. – Disse Blaise dando um sorriso triste e lhe dando as costas saindo dali.

Gina observou-o desconfiada. Aquela curiosidade básica atentou-a. Bem, não tinha nada a perder não é?

- Espere! – Gritou Gina correndo até ele. – Ok, me deixou curiosa. Me convidar para o que?

Blaise deu um sorriso lindo, fazendo Gina sorrir "Ok, ele é um gato, vamos ver se vale a pena".

- Uma festa.

- E... – Disse Gina curiosa, odiava que a deixassem curiosa.

- Vai ser na torre oeste, ela é vazia, nenhum inspetor ou ate mesmo Filch vai pra lá.

- Hm... Ok, e posso saber por que me convidou?

Blaise parou e a observou de cima a baixo com um olhar carinhoso, sem (transparecer pelo menos) nenhuma malícia.

- Gostaria de ter a companhia de uma das garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts. – Disse ele sorrindo.

Gina juraria que se ele tivesse dito isso há um ano atrás, ela estaria parecendo um pimentão nesse momento, sem falar que provavelmente ficaria sem palavras e sem saber como agir. Mas naquele momento ela só o olhou desconfiada.

- Digamos que eu diga sim. Quando seria? E tem algum nome essa festa? Terei que vestir algo em especial? – Gina sempre agia dessa maneira quando não sabia das coisas, fazia perguntas até se satisfazer inteiramente.

- Depois de amanha no sábado. É a "festa da lua", venha vestida com alguma cor escura, só isso. Então quer dizer q aceita? – Perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Vou pensar. – Dizendo isso ela fez um gesto com a varinha e tudo que estava ali perto da árvore (caldeirões, poções e cia) voou para o bolso dela com um tamanho bem reduzido, ela fez tudo isso sem deixar de encará-lo, antes de virar as costas para ele deu uma piscadela e um sorrisinho safado olhando-o de cima a baixo. Deixando um Blaise sorrindo vitorioso.

* * *

N/A 

Oi gente td bem com vcs? Bem to eu aqui postando de novo, vo dizer vlwzão pelas niñas que deixaram reviews! Obrigada por lerem! Eu diria aqui o nome de cada uma, mas é que eu to com pressinha, ainda tenho que ir fazer prova no colegio! Hehe no proximo cap eu cito oces! Bem espero que gostem desse cap, me digam o que acham! A opinião de voces é importante pra mim! Esse cap tah um poko maior que os outros apesar de todos estarem curtíssimos, espero mudar essa situação nos proximos caps, agora que to com tempo para escreve-los. Bem eu me dei mal no vestiba mas a vida segue em frente! hauhauhau aBjoesssss


	4. O convite

Cap. 4 – O convite

O convite de Blaise fez Gina se distrair, ao invés de ficar pensando nos olhos de "um certo alguém". Não tinha muita certeza ainda se ia aceitar, bem, provavelmente iria, sua curiosidade era mais forte e o entusiasmo de Kelly era contagiante, ela estava dando pulinhos desde que soube da "grande novidade", também fora convidada por outro aluno da Sonserina. Gina não contara à Kelly sobre a confusão que se passava na sua cabeça sobre Draco Malfoy, mas na verdade não havia nada para contar não é? Tinha uma aula com ele dali a pouco, e apesar de realmente não ter ocorrido nada entre os dois ela se sentia um pouco "tímida" se é que a raiva que ela sentia podia ser considerada assim.

Gina e Kelly estavam no salão principal comendo e fofocando sobre a festa, não teriam aulas de manhã, por problemas que ninguém quis dizer qual, porém se esse "imprevisto" se resolvesse eles teriam, aula à tarde ou provavelmente a noite. Draco e ela já tinham combinado de se encontrar dali a 1 hora, por meio do correio matinal.

Harry, Rony e Hermione(a quem Gina adorava apelidar de Trio maravilha) chegaram para tomar seu café da manhã, sentando-se um pouco afastados dela e Kelly, provavelmente para conversar sobre "assunto sérios", que Gina estava para lá de curiosa desde que ouvira aquela conversa.

- Muito bonito né Hermione? – Disse Gina meio que gritando para Hermione, a ultima vez que a vira era quando a tinha deixado no dormitório arrumando aquela bagunça que ela por sinal não arrumou.

- Ahn o que? – Perguntou Hermione confusa saindo da conversa de Rony e Harry.

- Dormitório, purpurina, muita bagunça... lembra alguma coisa para você? – Perguntou Gina fingindo uma cara de brava.

A mente de Hermione deu um clique e a olhou desconsolada.

- Ah perdão Gin! Me desculpe mesmo! É que houve alguns... é... imprevistos. – Disse Hermione se enrolando com as palavras.

Gina deu um sorrisinho misterioso, sabia exatamente que "imprevistos" que houveram, por isso não ligou muito por Hermione não ter arrumado o quarto, não que isso fosse obrigação dela, mas caramba, bem que dava para ter avisado não é?

- Tudo bem Mione! Mas me avise antes ok? – Gina deu um sorriso doce.

Hermione olhou-a desconfiada, onde que é foi parar a Gina curiosa que iria querer saber desde que imprevisto houvera, até em que posição ela estava no momento.

- Por que ta me olhando assim Mione? – Disse Gina ainda com o sorriso doce no rosto, enquanto dava uma mordida numa torrada e tomava chocolate quente.

Hermione resolveu não interroga-la, caso o fizesse Gina iria realmente querer saber o que houve.

- Nada... e aí Gin como vão os namorados? – Disse Hermione mudando bruscamente de assunto. Fazendo Gina quase cuspir o chocolate quente que tomava no momento, e Rony se engasgar com um biscoito. Hermione, Harry e Kelly olharam de um para outro rindo.

- Isso tudo é medo que a Gina namore, Rony? – Perguntou Kelly rindo. Fazendo Rony ficar vermelho e dar um sorriso amarelo.

- Você ta andando com alguém Gin? – Perguntou Harry colocando a mão em cima da dela, para chamar sua atenção, fazendo-a franzir a testa, ela tinha escutado algum tipo de medo na voz dele, e aquela mão? O que era aquela mão? "Não, bem capaz Gin! Não depois de tanto tempo!" Pensou Gina balançando a cabeça.

- Não Harry, não estou com ninguém. – Disse Gina sorrindo, e seus olhos indo parar automaticamente na mesa da sonserina, vendo Draco encara-la com um olhar estranho. Ela retirou rapidamente a mão de baixo da de Harry. Fazendo Blaise fazer algum comentário ao Draco que deu um sorrisinho sarcástico que só ele sabia dar.

Draco obviamente percebeu que Gina não tirava os olhos deles, então levantou o copo de chocolate quente que estava em sua mão, como um gesto de saudação, dando um sorriso lindo. Gina sorriu e também levantou a xícara que segurava, claro que fez isso discretamente, ou seria bombardeada de perguntas e sem falar do seu irmão que estaria tentando estrangula-la.

Draco sorriu ainda mais ao vê-la levantar a xícara respondendo a "saudação" dele, tinha que admitir, a Weasley não era nada feia, na verdade ela era linda, jurava que se ela não fosse uma Weasley e uma pessoa tão irritante, a beijaria. O inconsciente de Draco deu um berro "Ficou louco!", ele só respondeu com um balançar de ombros "Sou um cara lindo e ela uma garota linda, quer que eu diga o que?" o inconsciente balançou a cabeça "Sabia que uma guerra pode estourar só de você pensar no caso?". Draco riu sozinho, tinha essa mania de falar sozinho com os pensamentos, claro que o inconsciente nunca ganhava em nada que dissesse, mas Draco sabia que ele tinha razão. Deu aquela balançada básica na cabeça espantando pensamentos desagradáveis.

- Ta ficando louco Malfoy? Rindo sozinho? Desde quando faz isso? – Perguntou Blaise rindo.

Draco só resmungou alguma coisa como "Idiota", e levantou indo em direção aos jardins, tinha ainda meia hora para a aula com Gina, mas ele queria andar antes, clarear pensamentos confusos, não sabia por que andava tão confuso nessa ultima semana. Olhos castanhos apareceram em seus pensamentos, "Eu só posso estar ficando louco." Pensou andando mais rápido.

* * *

Gina seguiu Draco com os olhos enquanto ele saía do salão.

- Souberam da festa que vai ter, em uma das torres vazias? – Perguntou Rony empolgado. Gina e Kelly se olharam rapidamente.

- É eu fiquei sabendo e como monitora chefe o certo seria eu acabar com essa festa proibida. Só não vou fazer nada por que... – Hermione parou e ficou vermelha como se só agora percebesse o que dissesse.

- Por que Mione? – Perguntou Gina como sempre curiosa.

- Por que o Rony a convidou para ir. – Disse Harry sorrindo. Rony ficou vermelho e Hermione mais do que já estava.

- Nossa! É um milagre! Rony teve coragem de convida-la para alguma coisa? – Disse Gina batendo as mãos rindo, Harry olhou-a rindo e acompanhou, dando um sorriso sedutor. Gina e Kelly por pouco não suspiraram, ele sabia ser realmente sexy quando queria.

- Ei Gina quer ir a festa comigo? – Perguntou Harry dando um sorrisinho timido.

Gina olhou-o surpresa.

- Ta falando sério? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Apesar de que Gina tinha certeza que não gostava mais dele, se ele tivesse feito aquela pergunta antes de Blaise ela teria dito sim com toda a certeza, e ainda sairia pulando de felicidade, mas Harry sempre foi meio devagar, "Bem, problema dele, perdeu a vez" Pensava Gina enquanto criava uma desculpa. – Ah Harry eu adoraria ir com você, mas já fui convidada.

Harry fez uma carinha de triste mal disfarçada que fez Gina quase morrer do coração "Ai que fofo!".

- Ah, então tudo bem. – Disse ele meio de cabeça baixa. Fazendo Gina ficar realmente confusa, Harry nunca gostou dela certo? E por que isso aconteceria agora?

- Posso saber com quem vai dona Virginia? – Perguntou Rony começando a ficar meio avermelhado. Todos sabiam que um Weasley vermelho era muito perigoso.

- Você não conhece Ron, e realmente com quem eu vou ou deixo de ir é problema meu. – Disse Gina dando um ponto final na conversa e levantando-se indo á Minaars. Deixando Rony abrindo a boca e fechando sem sair nem um som. Harry se segurou para não rir. Kelly até pensou em ir atrás dela, mas sabia para onde ia, e com quem, provavelmente, se encontraria.

Gina saiu respirando fundo, era muito complicado ter um irmão como o Rony, muito ciúme, meu deus. E imagine se ele soubesse que era alguém da sonserina que a tinha convidado! Affff...

Gina rodeou Minnars, para poder sentar-se, fechar os olhos e esquecer de tudo, mas olha quem ela encontra meia hora adiantado, encostado na sua arvore preferida parecendo dormir! Draco Malfoy, claro. Que por sinal estava lindo como sempre, com umas das mechas do cabelo prateado caindo nos olhos.

- Tire uma foto Weasley, aí pode ficar a vida toda olhando. – Disse Draco abrindo os olhos rapidamente fazendo Gina ficar vermelha, mas só por alguns segundos.

- Você é um idiota Malfoy.

- E você é apaixonada por esse idiota. – Disse ele dando um sorriso sarcástico.

Ela ficou abrindo e fechando a boca como Rony, irritada, sem saber o que falar. Então ela respirou fundo e sorriu bondosamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você pode avisar à Blaise que eu aceitei o convite dele?

O sorriso sumiu rapidamente do rosto de Draco.

- Já caiu nas garras do Zabini, Weasley? – Disse Draco fazendo uma careta.

- Por que? Está com ciúmes? – Disse Gina dando um daqueles sorrisos doces.

- Ciúmes? Ah veja bem Weasley, o que a faz pensar isso?

- Não sei... – Disse ela se aproximando – Por que você não me diz? – Gina mexeu descontraidamente no sobretudo de Draco enquanto olhava para ele.

Draco pela primeira vez na sua vida se sentiu nervoso, engoliu o nervosismo preso na garganta, enquanto fitava aqueles olhos castanhos, sua consciência berrou: "Merlin! Como ela é linda!" Draco por pouco não sorriu com o comentário "Entende agora?" Respondeu ele. Draco rapidamente se recompôs do súbito "nervosismo" e agiu como ela.

- O que deseja que eu diga? – Perguntou ele sedutor colocando as mãos na cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto, fazendo Gina desta vez ficar nervosa. Draco foi aproximando o rosto devagarzinho enquanto a puxava para mais perto, ela ia enlaçar seu pescoço mas sentiram a presença de alguém próximo, claro, graças à magia que Gina lançou ao lugar. Se afastaram bruscamente, sem se encarar, Gina rapidamente se escondeu atrás da Minaars.

- Quem está ai? – Perguntou Draco voltando a frieza normal.

- Sou eu Draco. – Disse Blaise sorrindo como sempre surgindo atrás de algumas árvores. – Você viu a Virginia por ai?

- E por que eu deveria saber? – Disse Draco irritadiço, Blaise ia retrucar mas Gina saiu detrás da árvore.

- Estou aqui Blaise – Gina sorriu. – Quer alguma coisa?

Blaise observou desconfiado Gina sair da arvore, o que ela fazia ali? E ainda mais, com um rosto tão corado.

- Pensei que fosse outra pessoa. – Gina adiantou como se lesse seus pensamentos, fazendo Draco dar uma risadinha.

Os três ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, o que sinceramente, pareceu uma eternidade, só acabou quando Draco pigarreou.

- Você não disse que queria alguma coisa Zabini? – Disse Draco sarcástico.

- Bem... Virginia – Disse Blaise virando-se para Gina logo após dar um olhar mortal à Draco. – Eu queria perguntar se...

- Eu aceito seu convite. – Interrompeu Gina.

Blaise sorriu e ia abrir a boca mas Gina o interrompeu de novo:

- Às 11 horas em frente à Biblioteca.

Blaise fez uma reverencia, fazendo as mechas morenas caírem sobre o rosto de um modo encantador.

- Me daria a honra bela jovem de um passeio pelo jardim? – Perguntou Blaise oferecendo o braço.

Draco olhou de um para outro querendo mata-los, imagine! Fazer como se um Malfoy, eu digo um Malfoy! Nem estivesse presente! Viu Gina dar um sorriso para ele pronto para acompanha-lo, resolveu acabar logo com aquela palhaçada.

- Nem pense Virginia em aceitar esse convite, lembre-se que você ainda tem uma aula para dar.

Gina olhou assustada para Draco "Virginia?" ela tinha mesmo ouvido seu nome? Tirou aquilo da cabeça rapidamente, era influencia de Blaise a chamando daquele jeito, e Draco nem deve ter notado. Balançou os ombros para Blaise como se dissesse "É verdade, fazer o que?"

- Tudo bem. – Blaise se aproximou e beijou-lhe a mão – Nos vemos amanhã então Virginia. – Com isso se afastou.

Gina ainda o observava quando Draco se pos a resmungar.

- Ta com algum problema Malfoy?

Draco parou e olhou para ela frio e com nojo como se ela tivesse feito algo extremamente desagradável.

- Mais uma que caiu nos galanteios de Zabini. – Draco deu um sorriso frio, Gina odiou aquilo e ia falar algo mas ele a interrompeu. – Nós não tínhamos uma aula? – Draco sentou-se na grama conjurando os objetos do bolso dela, quando terminou a aula, ele fez como se nem a conhecia deixando-a plantada com aquela bagunça. Gina suspirou derrotada, havia algo errado, algo extremamente errado.

* * *

N/A

Oi gente! Td bem com vocês? Pois é desculpe o cap corridão e q eu queria termina-lo antes de viajar! Vou tentar faze mais um cap amanhã hehe, só vou voltar dia 16, entonce talvez eu volte com alguns caps já prontos de lá, mas so vou poder postar depois q eu voltar, pq pra onde eu vo nah tem nem uma lan house hauhauhauhauha nah sei como vou conseguir sobreviver huhauhauha. Bem então vo faze os meu agradecimentos q eu nah fiz da ultima vez hehe, espero q eu nah esqueça de ninguém, se eu esquece me avisem.

**Sussu**: Sua metida q q vc tah vindo aki comenta na minha fic hein hein? Hauhauhaua Te amo totosa, vlw por ler minha fic bjoes espero q essa viajem seja show!Bjosss

**Lou Malfoy**: Eta desculpe pela demora hehe, primeiramente bigadu pelo review hehe, ah o Blaise é fofo né? Puts, eu quero um Blaise pra mim hauhauha se bem q meu Draquinhu vai fika com ciúme hehe. Espere que repostas virão! Hehe se eu colocá-las aki nah vai ter graça huahauha Me dei mal no vestiba, mas vlw por me desejar sorti! Hihi Vo tenta ser o mais rápido possível pra postar, so vo demora agora q eu vo viaja. Mas continue lendu! Me dexe sempre criticas e elogios q desejar serão bem vindus! Hihi Bjosss

**Beloona**: Olha bigadu pelo review! Hehe Pior que eu nah fui bem no vestiba! Hehe faze oq e vc como foi? Q bom q gostou da minha historia hihi! Ah aquele comecinhu é interessante hehe eu tbm gostei, é um "Flashback" antecipado hehe. Pior menina que eu ia dize q nah ia faze depois da segunda fase, mas como eu vo viaja de um modo ou de outro vai acaba acontecendo isso! Hauhauha faze oq, perdão! Mas olha leia sempre minha fic! Jhehe e de sua opinião ok? Bjoss

**Miaka**: Opa Gina e Blaise... Draco enciumado craro! Hehe esse cap e uma pequeno comecinhu desse estranhu ciúme! Hehe bgadu pelo review! Bjosss

**Fioccos**: Que bom que gostou! Hehe Ai o Draco e o Blaise meu deus! Dois deuses! Sem fala do Harry que eu vo faze vcs se apaixonarem pelos três ate o final dessa fic hauhauha, mas me diga que ataque que você teve numa review? Hehe nah me dexe curiosa! Bigadu pelo review viu? Venha sempre ler aki! Hehe bjoes

Entonce genti! Se eu não conseguir fazer um capitulo amanhã, então até dia 16! Hehe Mas olha quando eu volta eu quero vê chovendo de Reviews aqui! Mas olha podem fala o que quiser, xinguem quanto quiser, elogiem quanto quiserem mas me deixem reviews! Hauhauhauhau Bjoesss povãoooo qualquer duvida contacte-me! hehe


	5. En la fiesta de la luna

Cap. 5 – En la fiesta de la luna

Já eram 9 horas e Gina nem tinha começado a se arrumar, em compensação Kelly já se aprontava a pelo menos 2 horas e nem estava pronta ainda.

- Você não vai encontra-lo às 11? – Perguntou Kelly decidindo um penteado em frente ao espelho, Gina sentada na cama a observando fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então se apresse menina! Quero ver todo mundo babando quando te ver.

Gina revirou os lhos e levantou para tomar banho. Quando retornou Kelly estava pronta olhando pra ela nervosa com as mãos na cintura.

- São 10 e meia Gina!

Gina percebendo realmente que estava muito mais do que lenta para se arrumar correu até o baú onde guardava o vestido que ela mesma fizera, com um tecido especial que pedira de presente aos gêmeos, e o colocou em cima da cama. Kelly olhava para o relógio preocupada enquanto via Gina se arrumar.

- Pode ir Kelly, não se preocupe comigo. – Kelly foi em direção à porta. – Mas pode me fazer um favor antes? – Kelly virou-se para ele com uma cara bondosa. – Avise a Blaise que irei me atrasar um pouco, peça perdão a ele por mim, e que eu estarei lá em alguns minutos, diga para ele me esperar na festa.

Kelly sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça deixando uma Gina desesperada correndo pelo quarto.

Kelly achou seu companheiro sonserino ao lado de Blaise que esperava junto com ele. Tinham marcado assim, para facilitar, claro seria bom se Gina tivesse vindo junto.

- Blaise Gina pediu para lhe avisar que ela vai se demorar um pouco, que é para espera-la na festa e pediu desculpas mas diz que já vem. – Disse logo após cumprimentar os dois. Blaise fez que sim com um olhar meio desapontado "Espero que pelo menos ela ainda venha" Pensou Blaise.

* * *

Draco viu Blaise se aproximar sem Gina, e quase deu um sorriso vitorioso para ele.

- Ela já vem Draco. – Disse Blaise notando o olhar dele.

- Hm, sei... – Disse Draco sarcástico porém um pouco desapontado mas não se fazendo notar, olhou em volta à procura de alguém interessante, a festa estava bombando, a torre era grande o suficiente para caber quase o colégio inteiro ali. O som estava no ultimo, tocando alguns "batuques" trouxas, que ele tinha que admitir que amava. Draco não viera com nenhuma garota à festa, por que fazer isso se podia ter quantas quisesse ali.

Draco e Blaise estavam encostados no barzinho que ficava de frente para entrada do povo, quando Gina entrou, eles a principio não notaram só foram chamados atenção quando Kelly deu um gritinho "Gin! Você ta linda!", e quando a viram os dois ficaram sem fôlego, os dois... na verdade quase todos os garotos que se encontravam no salão inclusive um certo garoto de olhos verdes com uma cicatriz na testa ficaram babando no momento de sua entrada. Gina usava um vestido azul petróleo brilhante porém muito discreto, o comprimento ia quase até o joelho, era um pouco rodado, caia com perfeição a partir do seu quadril, era tomara que caia mostrando os delicados ombros um pouco corados e brilhantes, seus cabelos estavam presos num coque que parecia ter sido feito rapidamente mas que não poderia estar melhor, com todas aquelas mechas vermelhas caindo sobre os ombros e as costas, a maquiagem era negra em seus olhos, com uma sombra levemente arroxeada, deixando-a realmente com uma cara de mulher fatal.

Draco tinha que admitir que era a primeira vez que ficava sem fôlego diante de uma mulher, sempre fora o contrario! Isso não estava certo. Mas também como ficar são diante de uma garota com tal beleza? Draco a fitava sem saber o que dizer quando ela encontrou seus olhos, quase fazendo-o cambalear para trás. "Merlin Draco! É uma Weasley" Draco pela primeira vez ouviu sua consciência que até ela demorou tanto para dizer tais palavras, então com um sofrimento enorme desviou seu olhar tomando qualquer bebida que encontrou no balcão.

* * *

Gina se arrumou rapidamente e saiu andando rapidamente até a torre sempre atenta a Filch ou a qualquer monitor que não comparecesse a festa. Quando chegou próxima à entrada respirou fundo deu uma arrumada no cabelo e no vestido. Então com passos incertos abriu a porta da torre, mostrando-lhe uma festança que era incrível que ninguém tivesse escutado ainda.

- Gin! Você ta linda! – Gritou Kelly que se encontrava próxima à entrada a esperando, mas por que ela foi dizer isso, parece que todos os olhos do salão se viraram para Gina, fazendo-a quase corar "Eu sei que vocês gostaram do meu vestido" pensou Gina com uma vontade enorme de dar uma gargalhada, mas então encontrou os olhos de Draco Malfoy, encostado no balcão que havia no meio do salão, e toda aquela vergonha do pessoal olhando para ela não importou mais, o que importava era aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados que a deixaram sem reação. Draco estava lindo, claro, como sempre, e imagine-se você no lugar de Virginia Weasley levando a maior secada de todos os tempos do cara mais lindo de Hogwarts. Nossa, total falta de clareza nos sentidos, um fogo que surge sabe-se lá de onde, quase chegava a ofegar de tão rápido que seu coração bateu. Só que tudo se desfez quando ele desviou o olhar, pegando um copo no balcão que não deveria nem ser dele pela cara de "Ei isso é meu" de Blaise que se encontrava ao seu lado. Blaise pareceu notar o olhar de Gina para ele e sorriu se aproximando, deixando um Draco quase bufando para trás.

- Uau! – Disse Blaise depois de ter aberto e fechado à boca várias vezes tentando encontrar a palavra que pudesse a descrever.

- Obrigada, você também está lindo. – Disse Gina dando um sorriso enorme "Não tanto quanto Malfoy..." pensou Gina se repreendendo logo depois.

- Então, vamos dançar bela jovem? – Perguntou Blaise estendo-lhe a mão. Gina fez uma reverencia estilo "princesa" e deu a mão a ele. Fazendo inúmeros garotos da torre suspirarem derrotados. A musica era agitada e Gina se acabou de dançar, rindo bastante, e graças ao seu feitiço que apesar de mal realizado não deixou que nem seu cabelo nem sua maquiagem saíssem.

- Vou ter que lhe deixar por breves momentos, acho que bebi um pouco, vou ao banheiro. – Disse Blaise sorrindo deixando-a no balcão próxima a Draco.

* * *

Harry viu Gina e como todos da festa quase babou, ela estava um espetáculo, ele sempre a achara linda, mas hoje ela estava de arrasar quarteirões, era realmente uma pena que ela não pudera vir com ele, claro que teria um total orgulho de mostrar que estava com a garota mais bela da festa. Sentia algo por ela, descobriu isso a pouquíssimo tempo, talvez foi logo depois que ela estava agindo daquela forma meio "fria", "rebelde" ou como quiser chamar, sua timidez que por vezes escondia sua beleza, desaparecera deixando lugar a essa belíssima mulher que acabara de entrar na festa, deixando todos de queixo no chão. Harry olhou em volta e viu Hermione levar Rony para dançar, nossa que dificuldade hein, ela que teve que acabar o chamando para dançar, ele riu e balançou a cabeça, Rony ainda não perdera a lerdeza nesse tipo de coisa, ainda bem que Hermione era mais rápida.

Uma garota da sonserina até que bem bonitinha o chamou para dançar com um olhar felino. Ele aceitou, claro, mas ficou de olho em Gina quase o tempo todo.

* * *

Rony depois de ter visto todo mundo babando pela sua irmã na festa, quase teve um treco, mas se acalmou ao sentir a mão de Hermione na sua.

- Vamos dançar Ron? – Perguntou ela dando um sorriso, que fez quase Rony derreter. Ele só fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Rony, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou Hermione no meio da dança, já que eles estavam agarradinhos porque era uma musica lenta.

- Cla... Claro – Disse Rony se enrolando com as palavras, aquela aproximação dela estava o deixando meio pirado.

- Você já gostou de alguém? – Perguntou Hermione se afastando um pouco dele para fitá-lo sem parar de dançar.

A pergunta pegou Rony de surpresa, se ele já tinha gostado de alguém? Claro! Essa pessoa estava bem na sua frente, linda de morrer com um vestido rosa que a deixava mais maravilhosa do que já era.

- Eu... eu... – Rony tentava em vão desviar o olhar inquisidor de Hermione, impossível, eles pareciam um buraco negro que deliciosamente só o arrastavam para dentro. – Sim. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- É? E como se sentiu?

Ele parou e a fitou sorrindo de repente corajoso.

- Como se tudo fosse perfeito perto dela.

Hermione aproximou um pouco o rosto dele, fazendo-o corar e engolir seco.

- Se sente assim agora? – Perguntou Hermione esperançosa o fitando.

Rony realmente não sabia o que fazer, olhou para os lados em busca de ajuda e viu Zabini parando de dançar com sua irmã. "Então é ele" Pensou Rony ficando vermelho de raiva, viu ele se afastar dela provavelmente para ir ao banheiro.

- Desculpa Mione mas tenho que resolver uns problemas. – Disse Rony se afastando e deixando Hermione plantada quase morrendo de raiva.

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! – Disse ela ao chegar perto de Harry que estava encostado no balcão depois de ter dado "uns pega" na sonserina.

Harry se matou de dar risada, mas parou ao ver a cara de Hermione.

- O Rony é assim mesmo, uma hora você vai ter que jogar ele num canto onde não tenha nada nem ninguém para ele disfarçarou arrumar uma desculpa para fugir. – Disse Harry rindo, procurando por Rony no salão – Ué, mas onde ele foi?

- Diz que foi resolver uns problemas – Disse ela nervosa o imitando.

Harry riu, mas parou ao avistar Gina sozinha, "Puts, não acredito que ele foi fazer isso." Pensou Harry na hora, sabia que Gina estava com Zabini, e se ele não estava ali, nem Rony, provavelmente ele deve ter ido atrás.

- Ai não – Disse Harry levantando-se em direção ao banheiro, provavelmente deveria ser lá que eles estavam. Hermione levantou com ele ao notar aquilo também.

Adivinha se no banheiro os dois já não estavam se pegando?

- Hermione corra chamar Malfoy para pegar esse amigo dele aqui, eu que não vou me meter ai no meio. – Disse Harry com as mãos para cima como se dissesse "Não conte comigo", mas óbvio que isso não era verdade, ele iria tentar tirar Rony das "garras" de Zabini, se bem que ele não sabia quem apanhava mais. Nunca tivera nada contra Zabini, ele até que era um cara simpático, apesar de ser sonserino e melhor amigo de Draco, mas, sempre existem exceções não é mesmo?

Harry respirou fundo, ergueu as mangas e foi tentar separar os dois.

* * *

- Oi tudo bem Malfoy? – Perguntou Gina depois de complicados minutos de constrangimento sem nenhuma palavra.

Draco a olhou frio, medindo-a de cima a baixo.

- Se arrumou tanto assim só pelo Zabini? – Disse ele sarcástico.

Gina se segurou para não voar no pescoço dele.

- Não consegue agir como uma pessoa civilizada pelo menos uma vez? – Draco olhou para as pessoas em volta em resposta, ou melhor falta de uma. – Nenhum garoto ainda mereceu que eu me arrume só por ele.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha surpreso a fitando, era realmente uma garota diferente, também só dava patadas, tanto quanto ele próprio adorava dar. Então ele surpreendente somente deu um sorriso, claro um DAQUELES sorrisos que faziam qualquer garota ficar tonta.

- Estou ótimo Weasley e você como está?

- Estou muito bem também. – Disse ela rindo.

- Do que está rindo? – Disse Draco tentando não ser TÃO estúpido.

- Eu não queria dizer isso, por que sei que você vai ficar se achando, mas...

- Mas o que? – Disse Draco a interrompendo.

- Você fica lindo sorrindo, deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

A afirmação pegou Draco de surpresa. Hm... então a Weasley achava ele lindo é? Ele a observou, "Linda", quase suspirou como um garoto apaixonado sua consciência deu um berro que Draco em vão tentou entender, e seus pensamentos se embaralharam na cabeça e ele respondeu qualquer coisa a Gina fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Mas antes que Gina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ou que Draco se tocasse do que disse, Hermione apareceu afobada para Gina, mas não sem antes dar um olhar assassino a Malfoy, que claro, nem ligou.

- Gina, Rony foi tirar satisfações com Zabini, e agora estão lá se esfolando no banheiro. – Disse Hermione apertando as mãos nervosa. – Malfoy, Harry pediu para que vá ajuda-lo a separar os dois.

Hermione nem esperou resposta de Gina e saiu correndo dali. Gina levantou em direção ao banheiro seguida de Draco. O banheiro ficava fora da torre, num corredor em frente, um pouco longe.

Gina escutou um barulho e numa virada lá em frente do dito corredor se encontrava Madame Nora com os passos de Filch atrás.

- Ai não. – Murmurou Gina, logo depois sendo levada pelo vestido num armário de vassoura.

Sentiu uma respiração próxima, que fez seu sangue esquentar, estava trancada num armário junto com Draco Malfoy. "Affff" pensou Gina. Eles estavam muito próximos mas não chegavam a se encostar, ela tentou arrumar o vestido que se bagunçou um pouco por que Draco o puxara "Existe mão pra que." Pensou Gina..

- Shh! – Fez próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a ter inúmeros arrepios, e aquele cheiro de Draco? O que era aquele aroma maravilhoso que emanava do corpo deles "Merlin, me tira daqui.". Gina segurou a respiração, ouviram uma gritaria, inúmeros feitiços sendo conjurados, e logo ouviram a voz dos professores gritando mais alguns feitiços.

- Levem todos daqui para o salão principal, vamos achar uma ótima detenção para esses alunos festeiros. – Gritou Snape em meio ao furdunço. Então alguns minutos depois tudo ficou em silencio, Draco esperou mais um pouco ainda ouvindo atentamente então abriu a porta devagarzinho. Olhou em volta e saiu inteiramente do armário.

- Pode sair Weasley. – Disse Draco fazendo um sinal com a mão.

Gina saiu quietinha olhando para Draco. Foram andando lado a lado em direção contraria a que os professores seguiram (no caso em direção ao banheiro eles estavam seguindo). Ouviram um barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta e mais uma vez Gina foi carregada pelo vestido mas agora atrás de uma armadura, ela ia protestar dizendo pra ele parar de fazer isso com o vestido dela, mas ela escutou uns sussurros conhecidos.

- Será que eles já foram? – Sussurrou Hermione.

- Acho que sim, pelo menos eles não foram no banheiro nos procurar, graças a Rony pela primeira vez. – Disse Harry também falando baixinho.

Gina tentou observar melhor o que ocorria, Harry e Hermione saiam do banheiro na frente, e uma cena incrível veio logo depois, Rony e Blaise se sustentavam um no outro. Eles estavam também seguindo sorrateiramente a direção contraria a que os professores seguiram, Gina fez de ir atrás mas Draco a segurou pelo braço, pela primeira vez, eles se tocaram, pele com pele, o que aconteceu após eles não imaginavam, no momento do toque o corpo dos dois foi percorrido por um choque elétrico maravilhoso, "Ele não deveria ter feito isso, deveria?" Pensou Gina um pouco antes de mergulhar nos braços de Draco, que a beijou com tal paixão que à vontade deles era jamais sair daquele êxtase de sensações que um simples beijo podia transmitir.

Draco procurava tocar em cada canto daquela boca maravilhosa que o fez sentir como nunca se sentira com ninguém antes, aquele cheiro espantosamente bom dela que o fez quase mergulhar em seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, seu inconsciente agora nem sequer tentava resistir aquilo.

Gina senti-o percorrer sua nuca e suas costas com avidez, os arrepios e os choques elétricos eram profundos, sabia que aquilo era errado, mas agora parecia tão perfeito, como se seus corpos fossem um só de uma maneira tão enlouquecedoramente ótima.

Draco e Gina não perceberam o que ocorreu fora de seus corpos, pois ao se tocarem um brilho intenso explodiu em volta deles, fazendo todo o mundo mágico e trouxa arrepiar os pelos da nuca, e ao se beijarem o mundo tremeu de uma maneira quase imperceptível para muita gente, mas não para os bruxos mais poderosos.

Eles se afastaram com sofreguidão, e olharam um para o outro com a pouca luz que os iluminava, ficaram assim um tempo ainda, até Gina meio que se acordar do transe em que se encontrava, e sair correndo dali até onde estavam Hermione, Rony e Blaise meio que acudindo Harry ajoelhado no chão apertando a testa.

- O que há com ele? E o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Blaise com um começo de roxo nos olhos e o lábio sangrando do lado esquerdo. Ele meio que se apoiava ainda em Rony que olhava para Harry sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não sei, precisamos leva-lo daqui. – Hermione olhou em volta e viu Gina - Gina! – Disse Hermione olhando para Gina como se ela não fosse humana. – Pode ajudar-me aqui? Rony e Zabini não parecem em condições.

Realmente, pensou Gina depois de um "clique" na cabeça, que por uma acaso no momento estava nas nuvens, Rony quase não se agüentava em pé e Blaise mancava de uma perna. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça e saíram dali rapidamente. Mas não sem antes ela dar uma olhada para trás onde deixara Draco, um arrepio lhe percorreu so de pensar no que ocorrera.

Draco bateu a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes. "O que eu fiz!"a vontade dele era se esmurrar, na verdade se esmurrar não, estragaria seu lindo rosto, mas destruir tudo que encontrasse na frente. Ele tocou no lábio onde Gina estivera momentos antes, lembrou do seu cheiro, do desejo que se instalara nele no momento do seu toque. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando espantar os pensamentos, mas não adiantou ela não saia de sua cabeça, seu cheiro estava impregnado nele de uma maneira tão sedutoramente real que ele quase enlouqueceu. Draco não percebeu, mas vagava inconscientemente até a torre de sua casa, só acordou realmente quando estava no salão comunal com Blaise o balançando repetidas vezes.

- Draco! O que houve? – Perguntava Blaise ainda o balançando.

- Me larga Blaise! – Disse Draco alto quando "acordou".

Blaise deixou Draco andar nervoso até a cama e deitá-la num estrondo sem dizer uma palavra, mas que era muito estranho isso era, ele pela primeira vira Draco em choque, sabe, totalmente estático. Talvez ele também deve ter reagido como Potter quando aquela luz surgiu do nada, mas não parecia ser do feitio de Draco ficar daquela maneira, fora totalmente assustador. Então um clique surgiu na sua cabeça, mas ele a balançou, "Impossível", ridículo pensar isso, Gina tinha aparecido com aquela mesma cara até Hermione chamá-la, Blaise balançou a cabeça de novo espantando as idéias que lhe encheram a cabeça, Draco e Gina? Puts... "É melhor eu ir dormir, já estou imaginando coisas" Pensou Blaise e se jogou na cama dormindo quase depois.

N/A

AH! E aeee o que acharam da action? Aproveitem, de agora em diante vai demora muuuito até isso acontece de novo então sentem e relaxem hauhauhauhau, óia eu aki, tive que volta mais cedo da viajem maravilhosa que tive! Uma peninha devo admitir, mas estoy aqui com umas idéias lokas que essa viajem me proporcionou! Hehe, claro que tive que colocar algumas idéias em pratica, então não liguem se parecerem reais demais pra vcs hauhauhauhauhua Ai gente não liguem eu ando meio loka mesmo viu. Mas olha talvez eu termine daqui a uns 2 dias meu próximo cap, é que como eu nah tenhu nada pra faze, então to sussegada hahauhuauha. Ahhh só sei que eu to muito de cara com vcs! Não tem UMA review a mais desde que eu voltei! Que tristeza meu deus! Eu sei que minha fic tah uma &$ mas é a vida, eu quero pelo menos que me xinguem! Podem me xingar! Não da nada! Hahauhauhua Ah! E olha eu resolvi não dar detalhes da festa eu quis pula direto pro Draco e pra Gina, foi malz é que eu tava aqui me apertando para escreve esse cap! Hehe, mas pode dexa que quem sabe não surge uma festa mais bem detalhada da próxima vez? hehe

**Miaka**: Serio que você tah gostando? Ah quem bom! Hihi, eu acho q ela anda meio pobre, então resolvi da uma esquentada nessa cap hauhauahuhaa, thank you pelo review continue acompanhando hein? Hehe bjosss

**Lou Malfoy**: Afff Draco com ciúmes é o fim, ele é lindo, e com ciúmes... afff pare... assim eu me apaixono hauhauhauha que bom que gostou do cap 4! Espero que goste desse ae, pq eu particularmente amei hauauhauha Ah bem a Kelly... bem o que é dela tah guardado! Hauhauha Pode deixar que eu vou faze vc ama o Harry, isso se eu nah me empolga com o Draco, pq sabe né, como o Draco não da pra competi hauhauha. Bigada pelo review! Bjoesss

**Fioccos**: Blaise e Draco... afff pare com isso nem fale nesses dois se não eu tenho um treco, é uma pena que sejam somente imaginação não é mesmo? Menina vou te confessa, não ia fazer essa cena ai da Hermione e do Rony nesse cap, mas ai, eu vi teu review dizendo que foi fofo ele convidar ela aí me lembrei dos coitados! Hauhaua Vlwzao viu, se não fosse vc nem ia lembra, apesar de que foi um momento "painha" mas td bem, foi um momento nah foi? Ahuhauhauha. Opa mas o cap tah antes do dia 16! Huahuaha e talvez o outro venha logo atrás já. Hehe Bigadu pelo review muitos bjosss

**Beloona**: Oi loka! Vc é de Curita então? Eu so! Eu tentei na ufpr tbm mas nem passei pra segunda fase hauhauhuaa To torcendo por vc viu? Como foi a segunda fase? E pra que curso vc tentou? Vc acha minha Gina bobinha? Hauhauha ahh isso nah vale era pra vc achar ela má, hauhauhaua mas nah da nada, eu vo tentar melhora-la, pode dexa hihi. Ah o draco com ciúmes é show de bola, fika mais lindo que já é! Hehe Bjoss bigada pelo review


	6. A aposta

Cap 6 – A aposta

Gina sentava de costas para a mesa da sonserina na hora do café da manhã, a noite tinha sido pra lá de agitada, ela conseguira dormir no máximo uns 20 minutos, dormir... a palavra correta seria cochilar. O caso é que ela estava elétrica, não conseguia parar quieta, alguma coisa dentro dela queria pular e sair gritando pelo castelo, somente a mínima etiqueta que aprendera a proibira de tal distúrbio. A certeza que ela tinha é que não queria ver Draco de jeito nenhum, e agradecia todos os céus que hoje era domingo e que ela não tinha aulas com ele esse dia.

- Nossa Gina tudo bem? Você parece meio pálida. – Disse Hermione que estava pra lá de furiosa com a noite anterior, ela como monitora chefe quase fora pega! Imagine, não sabia o que passava na cabeça dela, para fazer tal loucura! Mas então ela avistava Rony, e lembrava-se do seu "quase" com ele, e meio que relaxava.

- Eu to bem sim Mione, só to com um pouco de sono. – Disse Gina dando um sorriso cansado.

- Tem certeza? Não é melhor ir na enfermaria? Você agora tah ficando mais vermelha que o normal... – Disse Hermione a fitando com mais preocupação. Foi só ela terminar de falar isso que Gina caiu desfalecida, teria caído no chão se não fosse por Colin te-la segurado antes. Claro, Collin só faltou encher o peito por ter sido capaz de tal feito. Ninguém pode sequer toca-la para ajuda-lo a levar ela para a enfermaria, imagine você, Collin não era um cara muito grande, muito menos forte, chegou quase morrendo na enfermaria, sem falar da cãibra nos braços que surgiu logo depois de deixa-la numa maca.

Madame Pomfrey acudiu Collin rapidamente jogando pra ele uma poção para as cãibras e correu ver Gina, examinou-a de alto a baixo, depois de ter dado uma poção para que a reanimasse que por um acaso não tinha funcionado.

Ela ainda examinava Gina quando a porta da enfermaria foi aberta com estrondo, e Blaise Zabini entrou carregando com sofreguidão um Draco inconsciente. Madame Pomfrey deixou um pouco Gina e foi acudir Draco, tentou as mesmas coisa que Gina mas foi em vão, assim como ela, ele não dava sequer algum traço de voltar a consciência. Ela olhou para o frasco que usara neles e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Expulsou Collin que estava todo nervoso, e pediu a Blaise que fosse chamar Dumbledore. Os catres de Draco e Gina ficaram um ao lado do outro, principalmente para facilitar à Madame Pomfrey. Ela olhou de um para o outro, pela primeira vez em anos, não sabia o que fazer, tentou ainda dar à eles outros tipos de poções de reanimação, mas nada. Dumbledore chegou calmo, como sempre, à enfermaria, sendo seguido de Blaise, que por um acaso foi proibido de entrar por ele.

- O que aconteceu? – Disse Dumbledore com um olhar preocupado para Gina e Draco.

- Eu de modo algum chamaria o senhor, mas acho que temos um caso estranho aqui, os dois não querem acordar. Eu sei que é estranho, mas a poção que eu usei neles primeiramente é muito forte, é para faze-los acordar e sair pulando por ai, desculpe, sei que foi um equivoco meu que jamais repetirei, o aluno que me ajudou mais cedo a rotulá-los acho que se enganou. – Madame Pomfrey respirou fundo de cabeça baixa. – O caso é que não sei o que fazer, preciso que veja se há algum tipo de magia negra neles, por que sinceramente é o que parece.

Madame Pomfrey tinha esse pequeno probleminha, quando ela não conseguia de jeito nenhum resolver o problema de um paciente, achava que já era magia negra, não que fosse normal ela se enganar, porém a paranóia sobre magia negra aumentara muito desde que soube que Voldemort voltara.

- Calma! Tudo vai se resolver! – Dizendo isso Dumbledore se aproximou de Draco e Gina colocando uma mão em cada um. Retirou-as rapidamente ao toca-los ao mesmo tempo, como se pegassem fogo. Ele olhou-os surpreso e depois fitou Madame Ponfrey que observava curiosa.

- É magia sim, mas não acredito que seja negra. – Disse Dumbledore enfim.

Então simplesmente Gina e Draco abriram os olhos como se não soubessem onde estavam.

- Que houve? – Perguntou Gina segurando a cabeça que estava doendo muito e tentando ficar sentada, mas foi impedida por Madame Pomfrey.

- Continue deitada. – Disse ela.

Gina olhou um pouco irritada para Madame Pomfrey, sabia que ela so queria ajudar, mas não queria ficar deitada! Observou em volta e viu Dumbledore a fitando e depois desviando o olhar para a cama ao lado, que Gina, claro seguiu o olhar, achando Draco olhando com uma cara de poucos amigos para Dumbledore e depois encontrando os olhos dela com uma cara que como nunca tivesse visto ela na vida.(N/A: Meu deus nunka vi tantos olhares numa frase só hauhahauhua)

Dumbledore obviamente notou aquela troca de olhares(N/A: Orra se não notasse, meu deus!), mas não disse absolutamente nada. Draco acordando do "transe" levantou-se num pulo e se dirigiu pra fora da enfermaria.

- Onde pensa que vai mocinho? – Disse Madame Ponfrey com as mãos na cintura.

Draco só deu um olhar mortal à ela e um ultimo olhar confuso à Gina, então saiu sem dizer nada.

- Mas que menino mal educado! – Disse Madame Pomfrey para Dumbledore que só balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Gina você pode ir também, vá mais tarde a minha sala para conversarmos ok? – Disse Dumbledore deixando a enfermeira quase ter um treco. Antes de fechar porta atrás de si ainda ouviu Madame Pomfrey dizendo algo como "E se ela desmaiar no caminho?".

Gina estava confusa, muito confusa, nada a ver ela desmaiar por não ter dormido suficiente a noite, antes, ela não tivesse comido, ou algo do gênero, mas o estranho mesmo, foi o que ela sentiu um pouco antes de desmaiar, uma "invasão" ela não tinha outra palavra para descrever, era como se alguém quisesse a todo custo entrar na sua cabeça, procurando por algo que ela realmente não sabia o que. Mas antes de poder sequer terminar a linha de pensamento, 3 pessoas a agarraram desesperadamente a apalpando e a abraçando perguntando se estava tudo bem.

- Como se sente? – Perguntou Rony com a voz meio esganiçada.

- Está melhor agora? – Perguntou Hermione no mesmo tom.

- Gente ta tudo bem! Merlin! – Disse Gina tentando se afastar, ao dar passos para trás trombou com Harry que estava atrás dela, e rapidamente foi segurada pelas suas mãos fortes antes que caísse de novo, Gina tinha que admitir que aquilo fora pra lá de agradável.

- O que houve lá Gin? – Perguntou Harry quando Gina virou de frente para ele.

Gina fitou aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam preocupados com ela.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu comi e me fez mal ontem, não se preocupem, agora estou bem melhor. – Harry olhou-a desconfiado, mas não disse nada.

- Vem eu te acompanho até a torre da Grifinória, prometa pelo menos que vai descansar um pouco. – Disse Harry pondo as mãos em sua cintura quase que a carregando no colo.

"Afff..." Pensou Gina sentindo aquelas mãos fortes que a seguravam como se fosse uma jóia muito rara, ou pelo menos isso era o que parecia, "Ah! Eu e minha imaginação fértil!" Pensou ela, imagine, Harry gostando dela, que estupidez esse pensamento. Apesar de que quando ele a segurou, Gina olhou para Hermione que deu um sorrisinho safado mal disfarçado como se dissesse "Hm... to sabendo".

- Eu e o Rony vamos até a biblioteca terminar um trabalho. – Disse Hermione alto pegando Rony pelo antebraço.

- Mas nós não temos... – Disse Rony sendo calado com um chutão na canela dado por Hermione.

- Nós não temos tempo eu sei... por isso que nós vamos agora – Disse Hermione dando um ênfase no "agora", Rony lerdamente ainda não tinha se tocado do que acontecia, então se deixou levar apenas, já que ela o arrastava com fervor agora.

- Bem então tchau! – Gritou Rony quando já viravam o corredor. – O que está fazendo? Que trabalho é esse? – Perguntou Rony ao chegarem na biblioteca.

- Rony eu pensei que você era lento, mas Merlin, é muito pior do que eu pensava! – Vendo ainda a cara de "Não to entendendo" de Rony, Hermione revirou os olhos. – Rony você não vive dizendo que seria legal Harry e Gina juntos?

Rony fez um sim com a cabeça então seu brilhante cérebro deu um "clique"

- Ah! – Berrou ele só agora entendendo a situação, claro que logo depois recebendo um xingão da Madame Pince. – Você acha que deixando eles sozinhos vai adiantar alguma coisa? – Disse Rony baixinho agora agindo como o "cara" da situação.

Hermione o arrastara até uma estante de livros um pouco afastados da Madame Pince ou de ouvidos curiosos.

- Eu não sei, mas não custa tentar não é? Gina não é uma garota fácil, mas Harry vai agir com mais rapidez do que certas pessoas. – Disse Hermione fitando Rony deixando-o rosado.

Rony levantou a cabeça e encarou Hermione que o observava um pouco esperançosa.

- Mione – Sussurrou Rony cada vez mais submerso nos olhos castanhos dela.

- Sim? – Disse Hermione baixinho se aproximando mais dele "É agora! É agora!" Gritava o inconsciente dela.

- Eu...

- Ora! Ora! Que cena mais tocante! – Disse Draco interrompendo o "momento" dos dois.

Hermione se não tivesse sido segurada por Rony teria pulado no pescoço de Draco, ele tinha que aparecer justo agora!

- Nervosa Granger? Perdoe-me por interromper momento tão sublime! – Disse Draco sarcástico. – Mas sabe, eu fico imaginando as "crias" que vocês terão, tenho certeza que terão uma beleza extraordinária, principalmente se parecerem com os pais! – Hermione não estava nervosa, estavam quase explodindo de raiva, apesar de que aquilo que ele disse por ultimo sobre filhos com Rony não deixou de ser agradável.

- Por que você não vai procurar o que fazer hein Malfoy? – Disse Hermione tentando em vão maneirar o tom de voz.

- Na verdade eu estava, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês, quer dizer que Harry vai tentar alguma coisa com a Weasley caçula? – Disse Draco rindo ironicamente. – Pela fama de durona de sua irmã, duvido que ele consiga alguma coisa. – Nem o próprio Draco estava entendendo por que é que travava uma discussão sobre Virginia Weasley com um membro da família dela.

Desta vez quem explodiu foi Rony, até o momento ele só segurava Hermione sem dizer uma sequer palavra.

- E o que o faz pensar que ele não conseguiria? Você mesmo testemunhou que ela era apaixonada por ele.

- Disse bem Weasley, era. – Os dois discutiam fervorosamente, Hermione observou Draco atentamente, o que Gina tinha com ele? Ela tinha escutado uma nota de ciúmes em sua voz?

- Não seja idiota, mesmo que ela não gostasse de Harry, ele tem milhares de chances a mais que você jamais pensaria em ter com ela. – Disse Rony por fim tapando a própria boca com a mão quando percebeu o que dissera.

- Quer apostar? – Perguntou Draco sorrindo. Hermione arregalou os olhos, aquilo era só um pretexto para chegar em Gina ou somente uma prova que ele era melhor que Harry? Não importava, qualquer assunto que se tratasse com um Malfoy no meio era um grande problema. – Vamos apostar Weasley! Ou não confia no poder de sedução do seu amigo Potter?

Rony estava com tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva, que nem ao menos pensou no que fez em seguida.

- Se eu perder você ganha 400 galeões e eu prometo deixar vocês em paz.

- Eu aceito. – Disse Rony entredentes, sem ao menos pensar no caso, só imaginar que Draco estaria no chão quando levasse um fora de Gina.

- Enlouqueceu Rony? Você está apostando sua irmã! – Disse Hermione quase gritando.

- Não estou apostando minha irmã, estou apostando o que ela vai fazer. – Disse Rony, ainda muito, muito nervoso.

- Então pergunte à ele o que acontece se ele ganhar.

Rony olhou para Draco perguntando.

- Você vai prestar favores a mim por um mês. – Rony suspirou aliviado, era só um mês afinal. – E. – Rony olhou para ele esperando o pior. – A Weasley caçula será minha. Daqui a um mês veremos que é o melhor.

Dizendo isso Malfoy deu as costas à eles, deixando-os sozinhos de novo.

- O que eu fiz? – Disse Rony colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Que estupidez Ronald Weasley! Mas não se preocupe, Gina jamais iria querer algo com essa doninha! – Pelo menos assim Hermione esperava.

* * *

Draco saiu da enfermaria bufando, o que foi aquilo? Estava indo para o salão principal quando sentiu algo invadir sua mente e ele desmaiou, sabia por que do desmaio, era uma defesa do corpo, uma pessoa inconsciente não pode pensar "conscientemente" e a mente se fecha de uma tal forma que ninguém pode penetrar. O caso agora era descobrir quem tinha tentando aquilo, deveria ser alguém muito poderoso, invadir mentes era uma magia muito perigosa apesar de não ter sido considerada ainda negra, sabe-se lá por que, Draco pensava. Sabia dessas coisas por que uma vez Lucius tentara isso com ele, para descobrir o que tinha acontecido, quando Draco uma vez fugira de casa no período das férias. Claro, Lucius não era um homem muito poderoso, mas era muito inteligente, uma inteligência maligna claro.

Foi direto para a biblioteca, achar algum feitiço de proteção, se isso ocorrera uma vez, não tardaria a acontecer de novo, e uma hora o corpo deixaria de se importar. E isso seria um grande, grande problema. Quando procurava algum livro que o interessasse ouviu as vozes de Hermione e Rony, claro, grudou o ouvido nas estantes para escutar melhor, e apesar de ele não ter notado, ele ficou muito, muito nervoso quando ouviu que Harry tentaria dar em cima de Gina e rapidamente se entreveu na conversa, se tivesse demorado um pouco mais teria visto os dois se agarrando, "Na hora" pensou Draco sarcástico. E toda aquela discussão acabou por dar em uma aposta pela "Gininha", que estupidez, apesar de que o premio era Ronald Weasley como empregado por um mês, e uma ruiva maravilhosa. Draco balançou a cabeça "Ruiva maravilhosa... que por um acaso tem um sobrenome Weasley lembra? Família inimiga dos Malfoy!" Gritou o inconsciente de Draco "Eu sei, eu sei, mas não se preocupe, quando eu ganhar essa aposta eu dou um fora nela, e por fim, vingo minha família", o inconsciente balançou a cabeça nervosamente "Antes, você já não estivesse envolvido com ela" Draco quase deu um murro em dos quadros que passava "Eu não estou envolvido, Virginia é só mais uma", o inconsciente murmurou "Virginia?" mas Draco não ouviu, andou mais rápido até o dormitório resmungando sem parar.

* * *

Enquanto tudo ocorria Gina era levada por Harry até o dormitório. Ao invés de deixa-la subir ele colocou-a delicadamente sentada em um dos sofás do salão da grifinoria e sentou-se do lado segurando suas mãos.

- Gin, eu preciso falar com você. – Disse Harry a fitando com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Sinceramente Gina tinha até medo do que ele ia dizer quase disse um "Ih! Não vem não!" Mas a curiosidade como sempre imperava.

- Fala. – Disse ela baixinho. Apesar de que o salão aquele horário estava vazio estavam todos lá fora aproveitando o dia lindo, ou, cumprindo a detenção que Snape e os outros professores impuseram aos "festeiros".

- Eu queria lhe pedir perdão. – Disse Harry abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

- Mas por que? – Disse Gina com a curiosidade pulsando em suas veias.

- Por eu ter sido cego por tanto tempo. – Gina ficou em silencio só escutando. – Eu não enxerguei a pessoa que você estava se tornando, me desculpe, mas a minha paixão por você foi crescendo tão devagarzinho que eu acabei nem notando. – Gina só abriu a boca sem saber o que falar, ficou só fitando aqueles olhos verdes que qualquer garota morreria neste momento para estar tão perto. Harry respirou fundo com se procurasse as palavras, colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela. – Agora veja a mulher linda que se tornou. – Harry sorriu. – Eu lhe peço permissão para amá-la, quero você, quer ser minha namorada? – Nossa se Harry tivesse dado um soco nela, talvez o baque seria menor, ela simplesmente estava sem palavras, ele era fofo tinha que admitir, estava no momento com aquela cara de cachorro pidão apaixonado(N/A: Tentem imaginar), mas ela não queria se arrepender com ele de novo, quando ela gostava dele, ele não estava nem aí, "Mas ele acabou de pedir perdão" Disse o inconsciente de Gina (N/A: Todo mundo tem inconsciente com vida própria nessa fic, não liguem). Gina suspirou.

- Harry, eu já gostei muito de você, mas eu não sei agora o que eu sinto. – Disse Gina meio que se desculpando.

- Gin, você não precisa responder agora, é que isso estava preso na minha garganta já faz um tempo, eu precisava que você soubesse, tenha todo o tempo do mundo para pensar. – Harry sorriu e beijou a mão de Gina que até agora segurava, fazendo-a sorrir. – Agora vá descansar! – Disse Harry levantando e ajudando ela a ficar de pé.

Gina olhou para trás e deu um ultimo sorriso à Harry que a esperava subir na beira da escada, sem que ela percebesse os pensamentos dela se voltaram para um garoto com olhos azuis acinzentados.

* * *

**N/A**: Ok! Ok! Me perdoem pela demora! Eu estava na praia, e apesar de esse cap estar pronto antes de eu viajar, minha mana tinha que revisa-lo ainda. Mas tah certo que a demora nah deve ter tido muito diferença né? Ninguém deixa reviews! Ai meu deus tah tão ruim assim? Tah certo que o que mata é aquela minha "descrição" da fic! Ninguém merece, tah muito ruim! Mas faze oq gente, na minha cabeça não vem nda! O galerinha se vocês puderem me ajudar eu agradeço! Hehe

**Beloona**: Oie! Td bem? Minha prima tbm tentou nutrição na federal! Só que ela nah passo não, e vc conseguiu passa? Não só tentei na federal só, fiz pro curso de ciências biológicas. Ah a Gina foi show de bola mesmo! Hehe Espero que goste desse cap! Eu vo começa agora o cap 7, já demorei demais pra posta esse ae hehe, espero que amanha ou depois de amanha já esteja pronto! Hehe Bjoess

**Miaka**: Oie! Td bem? Tah gostando do cap? Espero que sim! Opa, mas cada um tah dando um jeito com a Gina, quem será o vencedor? O moreno famoso de olhos verdes com uma cicatriz na testa, fofo, que esta apaixona por ela, e que disse isso com todas as letras? Ou será o moreno de olhos claros, super charmoso, que óbvio fika na lista dos "10 mais" de Hogwarts? Ou será o loiro lindo, sarcástico, charmoso, fofo(porem ainda nah demonstrou), precisando de amor, a ama(porem ainda nah sabe), tudo de bom, maravilhoso, gostoso... afff será que eu preciso dizer mais? Hauhauha Bjosss

**Rebeca**: Ai meu deus! Ela comento! Só pode se um milagre! Huahauhuaa brinkaderinha! Te adoro guria! Tah gostando da fic? Ou só tah me enganando só? Hauhuauha ah akela parte do olhar da gina e da amiga, eu tive a idéia pq eu vivo fazendo isso com as minhas amigas huahauhuaha a gente se mata de rir depois uaauhuhaua. Opa mas action rolo cedo, pra daí demora muito mais depois! Huahuauha isso se eu agüentar muito tempo, pq eu odeio fika enrolando, eu gosto mais é de vê bejo na boka! Pode dexa que vc vai me ajudar sim! Nah adianta fugir! Vc é minha editora preferida! Então, espere que o que é seu esta guardado! Huahuauha Bjoesss

**Musa Kyoyama**: Gostou da fic mesmo? Que legal! Hihi é sempre bom ouvir isso! Hehe mas eu não entendi uma coisa hihi (dicupa eu so meio devagar) vc não deveria estar lendo a fic, pq o "amor" de Draco e da Gina é impossível? Hihi se for isso, mas pq? O que é proibido é sempre mais interessante! Hehe Bjosss e continua lendo ok?


	7. Amigos?

Cap 7 – Amigos?

Ok, ok, Gina não fazia idéia de como agir diante de Draco, neste momento ela estava indo em direção à Minaars, para as suas "aulas" com ele. Ao chegar lá Draco esperava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, ao avista-la parou e a olhou profundamente.

- Weasley nós... – Disse Draco como sempre sendo interrompido por ela.

- Malfoy... façamos assim... faz de conta que o ontem não aconteceu, aquilo foi um distúrbio nosso, estávamos muito próximos, e não tínhamos como impedir, e...

- Vou parar minhas aulas com você. – Interrompeu Draco, fazendo-a olhar surpresa.

- Por que? Aquele beijo fez tanta diferença assim na sua vida? – Alfinetou Gina.

- Nada a ver Weasley, não se ache tão importante a ponto de fazer alguma diferença na minha vida. – Aquilo enfureceu Gina. – O caso é que vão acabar descobrindo dessas aulas, e não é nem por isso, é por estarmos conversando, uma Weasley e um Malfoy, sabe? Essas coisas acabam com o equilíbrio do sistema.

- Está com medo Malfoy?

- Eu não tenho medo de nada Weasley.

- Pois não é o que parece. Você é ridículo depois de tanto escandalo para que eu fosse sua professora, agora vai simplesmente desistir? Típico de um Malfoy, vive do que os outros possam pensar.

- Ah Weasley! Agora venha me dizer que você não liga se descobrirem que a gente anda se "encontrando"? – Disse Malfoy sarcástico.

- Sinceramente? Não dou a mínima, ninguém precisa me dizer com quem devo ou não andar. E aliás Malfoy, eu só estou te dando aulas e não namorando com você.

Draco jamais admitiria, mas aquilo realmente o magoou, e deixou-o ainda mais nervoso, por não entender o que ocorria. Ia gritar com ela, mas uma lembrança lhe ocorreu: A aposta! Nossa como pode esquecer! Ótimo, e quase perdera a aposta com a idéia de deixar as aulas. "Seu inteligente" sua consciência disse sarcástica "Agora veja se pelo menos se redima pra ganhar essa aposta e se afastar de uma vez por todas dessa garota de cabelos vermelhos" Disse a consciência, fazendo Draco quase que balançar a cabeça em concordância.

Então ao invés de gritar, ele deu um sorriso sedutor.

- Então façamos assim. Vamos esquecer dos nossos sobrenomes. – Gina levantou uma sobrancelha. – Escute, aqui seremos somente Draco e Virgínia.

- O que? – Perguntou Gina.

- Será que eu vou ter que desenhar pra você entender Virgínia? – Disse Draco dando uma ênfase no "Virgínia". – Escute. – Disse ele mais calmamente. – Esqueça que você é uma Weasley pobretona de cabelos vermelhos, e eu um Malfoy rico, de cabelos dourados e...

- ...Mimado e nojento. – Continuou Gina fazendo Draco a olhar nervoso.

"A aposta Draco, lembre-se da aposta" Repetiu Draco em pensamento para não xinga-la de inúmeros nomes.

-Vamos, aqui nessas aulas ser só nós, vamos tentar ser amigos e...

- Amigos? O que lhe passa pela cabeça que eu quero ser sua amiga? – Disse Gina o interrompendo de novo.

- É! Amigos! É tão difícil imaginar você sendo amiga de alguém com uma posição social muito maior que a sua? – Gina o olhou nervosa. – Vamos lá Virgínia, vamos tentar com que os momentos que a gente tenha que passar junto, seja no mínimo agradável! – Gina olhou-o desconfiada, uma Malfoy pedindo para ser seu amigo? Ah fala sério, isso soava muito pra la de falso, havia algo por trás, Gina podia sentir, mas e agora? E a curiosidade que lhe gritou para que aceitasse e fosse descobrindo com o tempo o que ele pretendia - Então, o que acha? Ou prefere ficar mais pobre ainda sem meus galeões? – Gina ia retrucar mas não disse nada, realmente precisava dos galeões e Draco lhe pagava muito bem.

- Ok então, Draco – Disse Gina enfatizando o "Draco". Ela sentou-se no chão preparando s ingredientes para a poção que iriam fazer hoje.

Draco deu um sorriso triunfante e sentou-se ao seu lado, então virou-se para ela rapidamente como se tivesse esquecido algo.

- Só mais uma coisa. – Disse Draco fazendo Gina olha-lo com ainda mais desconfiança. - Virginia é um nome muito comprido.

Gina não se conteve e deu um largo sorriso, fazendo, aos olhos de Draco, seu rosto se iluminar ainda mais.

- Me chame de Gina! Agora vamos logo com essa poção!

Ela se acomodou e Draco juntou-se a ela, o mais próximo possível. Aquilo era muito perigoso, tornou-se mais perigoso ainda quando eles se beijaram, prometera pra si mesmo que jamais isso voltaria a acontecer, e tentaria ao máximo não toca-la, por que parecia que só isso bastava para acender uma fogueira nos seus hormônios adolescentes.

* * *

Gina estava muito feliz quando voltou para o castelo, Draco quando queria era encantador e muito divertido, claro que ela tinha que admitir que amava aquele jeito bad boy dele, que mesmo rindo não conseguia esconder essa faceta. Gina achou o máximo ele ter pedido para serem amigos, e apesar de realmente haver algo por trás, no momento isso não importava, Draco se tornara algo diferente na sua rotina, e se ele simplesmente parasse as aulas, era como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando, gostava da companhia dele, mesmo sendo as vezes desagradável. Gina ia "toda toda" pelos corredores pensando em Draco, quando esbarrou em ninguém menos que um Harry todo afobado.

- Gin! – Disse Harry meio gritando quando percebeu quem era. – Eu procurei você por toda a parte. Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você! Onde estava?

- Bem... eu estava estudando... por que? - Gina realmente estava confusa, por que toda aquela preocupação de repente? O que ela fizera de errado? Harry a balançava freneticamente segurando-a nos ombros - Mas o que... – Antes que terminasse já estava sendo arrastada por Harry sabe-se lá para onde. Enfim chegaram a uma sala vazia, onde Harry quase a jogou lá dentro e entrou logo depois certificando se ninguém tinha visto. Isto realmente era um ato meio assustador.

- Agora eu quero que você preste atenção. – Disse Harry andando de um lado para o outro mexendo nos rebeldes cabelos. – Eu sei que você ouviu a conversa aquele dia, sobre a menina desaparecida. - Gina engoliu fundo, puts, tinham notado ela? – Acredito que somente eu notei, quando sai da sala, senti seu perfume, tinha certeza que estava ali momentos antes. – Ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela e respirou fundo. – Olha eu quero que você tome muito cuidado, eu vou te contar algo agora, mas eu não quero que ninguém, mas ninguém fique sabendo, ok? – Recebendo um sim de Gina ele continuou. – Não foi somente uma garota que desapareceu, e todas que desapareceram tinham desmaiado igual você dias antes de sumirem. Mas pelo que eu soube de Dumbledore, nenhum desmaio foi tão... intenso, igual ao seu. – Harry segurou-a no rosto com as duas mãos, olhando-a firmemente. – Eu não sei quem são essas pessoas, que pegam garotas que não tem como se defender, e o que eles fazem com elas, mas Gina, pelo amor de Merlin, prometa que não vai andar mais sozinha, e vai tomar muito, mas muito cuidado.

- Mas Harry, por que Dumbledore não anunciou o desaparecimento das garotas?

- Ele está de mãos atadas, o ministério proíbe qualquer divulgação, e eles disseram que pode não ser nada, que elas podem apenas ter fugido como adolescentes revoltadas. Disseram que ele além de perder o cargo de diretor caso falasse, eles desmentiriam toda essa historia logo depois, transformando-o aos olhos de todos num velho senil, e, fechariam Hogwarts, até segunda ordem. - A palavra fechar Hogwarts era assustadora, por que ela tinha certeza que o ministério não o abriria de novo, pelo menos não nessa era. – Porém foi Dumbledore que pediu que eu a avisasse, ele está preocupado com essa história, e daqui a alguns dias as ameaças do ministério não vão surtir efeito no diretor, e ele não vai se importar em dizer isso a todos em alto e bom som. Ele preferia dizer pessoalmente essas coisas a você, mas há espiões em Hogwarts, tanto do ministério, como também de Voldemort, então enquanto ninguém ficar sabendo que você sabe dessa história, vai ficar tudo ok, ou pelo menos, quase tudo. Prometa pra mim, que não vai mais andar e nem ficar sozinha.

Ela prometeu a Harry que se cuidaria, e se dirigiu para o quarto, com a cabeça fervilhando de perguntas.

* * *

- Senhor, é muito arriscado! Já pegamos garotas demais, e nenhuma nos serve. – Ajoelhado no chão ele rezava para que aquele "semi humano" não enfurecesse e o matasse ali mesmo.

- Arriscado ou não temos que continuar, a garota da profecia deve ser encontrada, antes que descubra do que é capaz. – Sibilou o "semi humano" com olhos de serpente. – Eu pude senti-la! Por breves momentos ela esteve em minha mente! Mas ainda não consegui saber quem é, precisamos de um espião.

- Temos muitos espiões em Hogwarts, Lord.

- Eu quero o aluno como espião. Mas não um aluno qualquer como esse bando de idiotas que tentam nos ajudar mas conseguem quase serem descobertos cada vez que se movem. Quero um futuro comensal promissor. – Voldemort pensou um pouco e logo uma idéia lhe surgiu. – O menino Malfoy. Perfeito, frio como a pele de uma cobra...

- ...e tão confiável quanto uma. – O servo se encolheu diante do olhar mortífero do Lord.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O menino Malfoy é um adolescentezinho revoltado, que não quer saber em seguir ordens.

- Hm... um líder nato então. Quero ele. Traga-o para mim.

O servo ainda tentou argumentar mas foi em vão. Foi expulso da sala com um feitiço estuporante. "Que idiota" pensou o servo, o menino Malfoy era um poço de arrogância muito maior que o do pai, já tentara falar com ele pessoalmente, e ele o ignorou totalmente como se ele não passasse de uma mosca incômoda. O garoto tinha sorte de ser o protegido do Lord e de Lucius, caso contrário aquela conduta certamente seria paga com alguma maldição imperdoável.

* * *

Havia um amontoado de garotas em volta da porta do dormitório feminino.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Gina a uma garota que discutia com outra.

- Granger e Pryn estão brigando lá dentro! E não conseguimos abrir a porta de jeito nenhum! – Gritou a garota para Gina no meio do furdunço e logo recomeçando a discussão com a outra garota.

- Hermione! – Sussurrou Gina se enfiando no meio da multidão de meninas, até chegar à porta que resistia à inúmeros feitiços.

- Meus deus! Será que ninguém lembra de um feitiço mais simples para abrir uma porta? – Gritou uma menina de voz esganiçada no meio do fervo.

Parecia que ninguém lembrava mesmo, lançava todos os tipo de feitiço, de explosão pra cima, mas nenhum que era necessariamente para abrir portas.

- Gente por que vocês não tentam o "Alohomora"? – Gritou Gina para que todas ouvissem. Algumas deram atenção à ela com um olhar crítico.

- E você acha que a gente já não tentou esse? – Perguntou uma garota loira que parecia se achar muito.

- A gente até se uniu para fazer-mos todas juntas o feitiço, mas nada dá certo.

- Então vocês não fizeram direito! – Disse Gina, um pouco baixo mas muitas ouviram o comentário e se enfureceram.

- Por que você não vai ali e tenta então Weasley?

Gina pensou no caso, claro, seria um mico danado se ela não conseguisse, mas pelo menos ela poderia se aproximar da porta e ouvir o que ocorria la dentro, já que parecia uma missão totalmente impossível sequer chegar perto da porta.

A multidão deu espaço para Gina, ela deu uma olhada no buraco da fechadura que era mínimo, sim, o alohomora resolveria o caso, era uma simples tranca com algum feitiço simples que provavelmente Hermione lançara na pressa, só não entendia por que ninguém conseguira. Bem então ela tentaria esse feitiço com uma pequena "dose" de explosão, mínima obviamente, só para dar algum efeito. Já tinha tentando isso antes, essa de usar dois feitiços de uma vez só, quer dizer nunca ouvira falar de ninguém que o fizera, mas também nunca perguntara isso a ninguém. Era mais ou menos assim ela murmurava os dois feitiços um atrás do outro como se fossem uma só palavra, mas em sua cabeça além de as palavras se misturarem a, digamos, essência dos feitiços também se fazia um só, fazendo com que os feitiços funcionassem juntos e na verdade com muito mais poder que Gina imaginava.

Ela apontou a varinha para a tranca e murmurou algo como "alohomorabombarda". O que aconteceu em seguida ninguém esperava, a porta explodiu de uma forma espetacular e virou pó em questão de segundos, mas não sem antes jogar toda aquela multidão de meninas escada abaixo, em cima dos garotos que observavam a cena lá de baixo, já que não podiam subir as escadas. Gina foi jogada um pouco para trás mas não com uma intensidade que fizesse ela cair no chão. Observou a cara de espantada de Hermione e Melissa para onde deveria existir uma porta e logo depois para ela que era a única que as observava. Gina disse um "ops" e parece que as duas acordaram do susto.

Melissa pareceu se recuperar mais rápido do susto e meteu um soco na cara de Hermione, fazendo-a cambalear, mas não sem antes levar os cabelos negros da menina junto, e uma joelhada com tudo na barriga dela. Então se engalfinharam de novo.

- _Petrificus Totalus _– Gritou Gina, foi o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio a cabeça, e as duas ficaram totalmente imóveis. Suspirou aliviada e observou onde momentos antes havia uma porta e as meninas todas empacotadas no fim da escada, sem falar do dormitório totalmente bagunçado, de novo. Então, ela começou a rir, o que mais ela poderia fazer não é? Iam matá-la depois dessa. Ela ainda ria quando as garotas conseguiram subir as escadas e ver o estrago que a explosão causou. Gina chorava de tanto rir, e foi amparada por algumas meninas até o salão comunal, sentaram-na num sofá, ela ainda ria. Enquanto as outras cuidavam de desfazer o feitiço lançado em Hermione e Melissa.

Gina ainda ouvia ao longe algumas pessoas falarem com ela, enquanto ela não conseguia se controlar de tantas gargalhadas, então aos poucos foi se acalmando, e percebeu que Kelly,Harry e Rony a olhavam um pouco assustados.

- Gina, está tudo bem agora? – Perguntou Harry devagar.

- Ai... ta... ta sim... – Disse Gina entre alguma risadas.

Kelly olhou preocupada para Rony que só balançou a cabeça.

- Gin, olha eu sinto muito. – Disse Harry enquanto estendia a varinha para Gina, ela estava quebrada bem no meio. – Eu a achei na beira da escada, as meninas quando caíram acabaram por quebra-la.

Gina parou de sorrir na hora. Como assim "quando as meninas caíram", ela não tinha lançado um "petrificus totalus" em Hermione e Melissa? Bem, ela não lembrava de estar com a varinha, na verdade não lembrava nem de estar sem ela. Ah, a varinha deve ter caído quando ela começou a rir desesperadamente. De qualquer maneira isso não importava, o problema agora era essa varinha quebrada que com certeza ia lhe causar muitos problemas.

Harry na hora pensou em lhe comprar uma outra varinha, mas isso ele veria mais tarde, por enquanto tinha que manter as garotas que pareciam enfurecidas longe de Gina. Essa risada de Gina ia acabar por dar problemas claro, ninguém sabia desse probleminha dela, ele próprio desconhecia aquilo, apenas Kelly, Rony, Fred e Jorge sabiam. Quando Gina ficava meio nervosa com alguma coisa, sabe, uma situação inusitada que ela não sabia o que fazer, ela tinha um ataque de riso. Outras pessoas nessas situações, ficavam embaraçadas, choravam, saiam dali, faziam que nem tinham visto, mas Gina, bem, Gina se matava de dar risada.

- Eu vou ajudar as meninas a arrumar o quarto, já que fui eu a causadora de tudo. – Disse Gina preparando-se para levantar do sofá.

Harry a puxou de volta.

- Na verdade não foi você que fez aquilo com o quarto, foi a Hermione e a Melissa, a única coisa que você fez, foi explodir a porta e fazer voar todo mundo. Fora isso, tudo ok. – O incrível é que ele disse isso tudo na maior cara lavada, como se estivesse ditando uma receita de um bolo.

- Só isso Harry? Você diz Só isso? – Disse estridentemente Gina. Ela balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino, rezando para que não pulassem no seu pescoço quando entrasse lá. O que claro, não aconteceu, na verdade várias meninas agradeceram por ela ter aberto a porta rápido, por que se demorassem mais alguns minutos Hermione e Melissa teriam acabado com todo o quarto. "Ótimo" Pensou Gina, arregaçando as mangas "De novo ao trabalho".

Ao terminar tudo uma coruja entrou com tudo no quarto igual a outra vez, e deixou o bilhete nas mãos de Gina e saiu sem esperar resposta. Ela reconheceu de imediato a letra caprichada.

_Cara mais nova amiga ruiva..._

_Tenho dúvidas quanto a ultima poção que administramos, preciso de seu auxílio urgente._

_Ps: Já soube do pequeno incidente do dormitório, espero que tenha limpado tudo direitinho, caso contrário terei que reportar ao diretor da casa, a falta de conduta, ou melhor, a falta que vai fazer um porta no dormitório feminino._

_D.M._

Gina não pode deixar de sorrir, imaginou-o agora dizendo aquelas palavras com o sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente espantando tais pensamentos. "Arree Gina! Tira esse indivíduo da cabeça!" Pensou Gina.

- Gina! Ô Gina! – Hermione gritava agora e balançava a mão na frente do rosto de Gina que olhava para o nada naquele momento, enquanto ainda segurava a carta de Draco. – O que é isso? – Perguntou Hermione somente tocando o papel com o dedo indicador, o papel se desfez numa pequena nuvem, fazendo ela olhar desconfiada para Gina.

Gina olhou para ela como se só agora percebesse sua presença.

- Bem, era uma carta. – Disse Gina enfatizando o "era".

Hermione deu um sorriso balançando a cabeça.

- Desculpe pelo que fiz aqui. – Hermione indicou o quarto em volta. – E obrigado por parar aquela briga ridícula, apesar de que eu estava até agora petrificada, tamanha a força que você exerceu na magia.

- Me responde uma coisa Mione, o que afinal, aconteceu?

- Ah... bem... essa garota ridícula estava pulando em cima do Rony quase, sendo que eu estava do lado. Aí eu não disse nada, mas depois nos encontramos aqui no dormitorio, discutimos um pouco... quer dizer discutimos muito e começamos a lançar feitiços uma na outra e nos pegar de jeito. Aí deu no que deu, eu não queria que ninguém interrompe-se e lancei uma serie de feitiços na porta. – Hermione deu um risinho. – Apesar de que eu levei alguns sopapos ela concerteza levou muito mais.

Gina riu e acompanhou-a pra fora do quarto, depois mandaria uma coruja para Draco, estava cansada agora para dar aulas.

* * *

- Eu soube por partes, agora me diz o que realmente aconteceu. – Disse Draco enquanto dava uma mordida numa das torradas que segurava.

Gina e Draco estavam sentando em frente à Minaars, ela terminara de lhe tirar as duvidas da poção, e eles sentaram e fizeram uma espécie de Piquenique.

- Ah, o normal né. – Gina deu uma risada e continuou, ela não sabia mas Draco tinha verdadeira paixão por aquela risada dela, principalmente agora que eram dirigidas à ele. – A Mione, brigou com uma garota por causa do meu irmão acredita?

- A Granger? – Draco deu uma risadinha sarcástica, Gina parou um pouco séria, não deveria dizer sobre eles para ele certo? Ele não era confiável. – Não se preocupe o segredo deles está seguro comigo, agora continue.

Gina riu e o fitou.

- Ah, então Malfoys também gostam de fofocas?

- Malfoys gostam de se informar.

Gina riu de novo e continuou.

- Ok, então como eu ia dizendo, antes de ser interrompida...

- Ah! Viu como é bom ser interrompido antes de terminar de falar? - Draco recebeu um olhar mortífero de Gina e se calou. – Então como ia dizendo...

- Bem, a Mione lançou um monte de feitiços na porta do dormitório. E quando eu cheguei lá ninguém conseguia abrir, então eu disse para usarem o "alorromora", disseram pra mim que já tinham o feito, coisa que eu duvido por que a porta nem se moveu. Então eu fui tentar, coisa que acabei conseguindo, apesar de que eu não deveria ter juntado os dois feitiços, principalmente quando um é de explosão. Então deu no que deu, a porta desapareceu, as garotas saíram voando escada abaixo, minha varinha quebrou e paralisei a Mione e a outra menina.

- Espera aí, pára tudo, tem umas coisas que eu não entendi. Tipo a história de você juntar dois feitiços, lançados ao mesmo tempo?

- Sim, por que? – Disse Gina com uma cara inocente.

Draco franziu o cenho por breves segundos.

- Nada, uma coisa que eu também não entendi. Você disse que quebrou a varinha, mas foi quando? Antes ou depois de paralisar elas?

- Olha eu não faço idéia. O problema maior mesmo é que agora eu estou sem varinha. – Disse Gina rindo.

- E você ri disso?

- Tem que rir pra não chorar né Draco.

Até Draco riu desse comentário.

- E mais uma coisa! Como assim a porta desapareceu? Soube que ela tinha explodido, e seus pedaços tinham grudado nas paredes ou em algum corpo exposto da grifinória. – Gina o olhou assustada. – Tirando essa parte do corpo, foi o que ouvi.

- Ah eu não sei, a porta virou pó.

Draco só fez que sim com a cabeça, sem fazer nenhum tipo de comentário.

- Gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido ruiva. – Disse Draco mudando bruscamente de assunto.

- Fale, vou fazer o possível para tentar ouvir o que está dizendo. – Gina riu. – Brincadeirinha, pode falar.

- Tem uma outra festa secreta em uma das torres de astronomia. Gostaria que fosse comigo nesta. – Gina o fitou surpresa.

- Sério?

- É, é sério! E então?

Gina o observou, ele parecia estar sendo sincero fazendo apenas um convite sem nada por trás, mas sabe, jamais se deve confiar numa cobra.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Sem pensar em caso nenhum, é pegar ou largar. A fila anda!

- Ah! Coitadoo! – Disse Gina inconformada.

- E então? Vai ou não? – Draco apesar de toda aquela arrogância e vaidade, parecia sofrer para saber uma simples resposta.

Gina gargalhou ao ver sua expressão impaciente.

- Ok, ok eu vou sim, satisfeito?

Draco só fez que sim com a cabeça de um modo pomposo.

- Depois eu lhe digo quando vai ser. Por hora, tente arranjar uma veste bonita. – Disse Draco levantando-se, recebendo um olhar felino de Gina. – Brincadeira. Agora eu tenho que ir, até mais. – Então ele simplesmente a deixou ali, como sempre, ela que tinha que limpar tudo.

**

* * *

**

**N/A**:

Oi gente! PERDAOO PERDAOO! Essa demora minha gente! Hihi ando meio distraída gentii seriu! Hehe, nah, a palavra distraída nah é certu, é que eu to cheia de coisas que andam me preocupando aqui no mundo real, desculpe era pra eu ter postado essa fic a um maior tempão, pq ela tah pronta a pelo menos umas 2 semanas! Me enrolei sorry! Mas tbm! Vcs nah me dexam reviews! Eu fiko tristi com issu! Qto mais reviews mais eu vo me empolga em escrever!

Quero agradecer a minha mais nova beta quirida! Rebeca! Minha quirida miga beck que qdo opina na minha fic mostrando meus inúmeros erros eu morro de rir! Ela é show di bola gente sem noção! Hehe Bjossss ti dolu migaaa hihi.

E é claro manda um bjinhu a minha irmã que vive de olho na minha fic esperando sempre afoita o próximo cap! Ela quase me mato por causa dessa demora desse cap. Hehe bem eu vo dexando por aki oces por que se não eu encho mais o saco! Hehe deixem reviews! E o próximo cap eu espero que nah demore! Mas tbm vai depender muito de vcs!

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy**: Olá! Td bem com vc? Ah mas essa aposta vai mesmo dar o que falar! Hehe Ah! Entendi vc sim! Eu que sou meio confusa! Hehe foi malz! Bjoss Espero que curta esse cap!

**Bel Dumbledore**: Ah desculpa mesmo a demora desse cap! Eu já enrolei com o ultimo! E esse agora então parece que faz um ano que eu nah posto! Hehe Passou na federal! Minina que show! Muita sorte pra vc la hein! Vai se dar muitu bem na vida! E alias as aulas já devem ter começado, como esta la? Muitus bjoss foi malzz pela demora!

**Miaka**: Oi! Td bem? Desculpaaa mesmooo a demora do cap! Vc que sempre anda acompanhando ele! Hehe Ah a declaração do Harry pavoro né? Ah fala seriu quem dera ter um cara desse se declarando assim pra mim, e alias tão lindo! Não e um Draco Malfoy... mas serve tbm! Hehe Bjosss espero q goste desse cap!

**Lou Malfoy**: Oi! Td bao? Ahh olha não faço a minima idéia de quantos caps essa fic vai ter! Desculpe a demora! Hihi Bjoesss

**Fioccos**: Tah gostando mesmo da fic? Hihi que legal! Me desculpe pela demora! O próximo não vai tardar a aparecer! Ah o vestido dela na minha cabeça e simplesmente magnífico, mas eu nah consigo me expressar muitu bem em palavras, por isso que a fic anda tão paia huahuahuauha mas quem sabe um dia isso nah muda? Hehe Bjoss

**Ginny Slytherin**: Oi! Que bom ver vc comentando aqui na minha fic! Hehe desculpa ainda nah ter dexado um review na sua, meu pc e todo loko e paro na hora, alias eu tenhu q acha tua outra fic de novo, tah numa url diferente certo? Hehe ok me passa depois! Bjoss e aparece mais vzes aqui!


	8. A carta de Lucius

Cap. 8 – A carta de Lucius

E agora? O que ela ia vestir para a festa que Draco a convidara? Não tinha vestes muito interessantes, fora algumas que ela mesma fazia, mas estavam na Toca, teria que pedir para sua mãe enviar-lhe algumas, claro que como sempre teria que inventar alguma desculpa tosca, isso a enervava imensamente, ela não podia dar um passo em paz ou sem ter que questionar se podia ou não faze-lo.

Espere! Por que é que ela estava se preocupando com essa festa ridícula? Quando nem ao menos sabia quando seria? Ah ótimo mesmo, estava empolgada pra ir com Draco Malfoy! Isso era perfeito. É ele realmente era perfeito, mas a idéia da empolgação repentina não lhe agradava. Principalmente quando ela deveria estar pensando em coisas mais importantes, tipo, sobre o que Harry disse. Mas a verdade que ela não estava dando a mínima, sabe-se lá por que.

-Gin... ô Gin... Gina… Virgínia Weasley!!! – Kelly gritou a última sentença, fazendo Gina dar um sobressalto. – Orra guria! Em que mundo você esta hein? – Kelly correu para alcançar Gina, que estava indo em direção ao salão comunal.

- Quem? Eu?

- Não... a sua mãe.. – Vendo que ela ainda estava confusa Kelly bufou. – Claro que você né! – Gina virou sua atenção pra ela – Você não sabe do babado!

- Que babado Kelly? Tem algo a ver com a outra festa que estão programando?

Kelly estava com uma cara toda feliz antes de ouvir o que Gina dissera, então ela murchou fazendo um biquinho.

- Ah mas como vc é estraga prazeres! – Gina riu vendo a cara dela. – Espere... como ficou sabendo? – Gina a olhou de rabo de olho rapidamente, Kelly a principio não tinha entendido, mas então soltou um berro. – Ah!!! Não acredito!! Se ele falou a respeito com você provavelmente deve ter te convidado!!! Isso que é amizade colorida!!! Sua safada!!!

- Como que você chega a essas conclusões Kel?.

- Eu sou sua amiga... esta estampado na sua cara. - Gina deu um sorriso. – Mas Gi... como pretende ir com Draco Malfoy sem que o colégio inteiro fique sabendo e automaticamente o trio maravilha e logo após seus pais?

O sorriso de Gina murchou.

- Ah... não tinha pensando nisso.

- Nossa então deve estar realmente apaixonada pelo Malfoy! Logo você que nunca fica sem saber o que fazer...

- Nunca mais diga isso! – Disse Gina nervosa. – Ele é só um... amigo que me convidou pra sair, nada mais que isso!

- Nossa, calma Gi... foi só um comentário.

Gina abaixou a cabeça arrependida.

- Me desculpe... eu não sei mais o que pensar...

Kelly tocou em seu ombro, fazendo Gina fitá-la.

- Afaste-se dele, antes que seja tarde demais.

- Eu estou gostando da amizade que agora eu tenho com ele.

- Não seja ridícula, depois do que você me contou, daquele beijo e tudo mais, como espera ter uma amizade, sendo que está muito clara a atração que tem por ele? – Kelly fitou Gina que a olhava com uma cara chateada. – Você sabe quem ele é, jamais se esqueça disso. – Gina só fez que sim com a cabeça.

Assim que chegaram ao salão viram que todos estavam alvoroçados e que Dumbledore batia na tacinha de cristal fazendo todos se calarem.

- Acalmem-se! Mas Merlin como estão esses alunos! – Disse Dumbledore para Minerva fazendo-a sorrir discretamente.

Gina e Kelly sentaram-se ao lado do trio maravilha.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Gina a Hermione

- Dumbledore descobriu a outra festa q a sonserina estava organizando.

- Eles não vão deixar todo mundo em detenção de novo né? – Perguntou Kelly temerosa, ela assim como a maioria dos alunos que foi à festa da Lua, tiveram detenção na companhia de Filch...

Gina deu uma gargalhada ao ver a cara dela.

- Escutem! – Rony chamou a atenção delas apontando para Dumbledore que batia na tacinha quase a ponto de quebrá-la.

- Silencio! – Disse Dumbledore fazendo todos se calarem – Se vocês queriam uma festa, então porque não pediram? – Todos se olharam confusos. – Que seja feita uma festa então! Uma grande baile a fantasia! - A principio ninguém fez movimento algum, surpresos demais com a notícia, mas então um grito de "AEEE!!!" vindo de algum lugar foi como um estopim p/ o resto do salão entrar em polvorosa dando gritos de felicidade fazendo Dumbledore sorrir. - Mas antes me respondam uma coisa. – Disse o diretor assim que conseguiu fazer todos se acalmarem. – Hogwarts anda tão tediosa assim?

O Salão inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas.

* * *

Kelly cutucou Gina repetidas vezes até ela lhe dar atenção.

- O que é? – Sussurrou Gina recebendo um olhar de Snape na aula de poções.

Kelly lhe passou um bilhetinho rapidamente.

"_Você notou que agora está tudo resolvido?"_

Gina rabiscou rapidamente uma resposta e jogou sobre o ombro.

"_Do que é que você está falando?"_

"_Até parece que você não sabe! Festa, Malfoy, Pais e irmãos enfurecidos, lembra alguma coisa pra você??"_

"_Hm... e o que é que tem?"_

"_Ai Gi como você anda devagar, Merlin! Eu to falando que você se deu bem! É uma festa a fantasia! Ninguém vai precisar lançar maldições, fazer barraco, nem matar ninguém, por causa do seu encontro com ele!"_

Gina sorriu discretamente.

"_É eu já pensei nisso, um problema a menos... Já escolheu a fantasia?"_

"_Não muda de assunto! Ah eu não pensei muito não, mas vai ser uma das princesas do conto de fadas! E você?"_

Gina deu uma risadinha, recebendo outro olhar de Snape, era bem fácil distrair Kelly de assuntos mais sérios.

"_Ainda não faço idéia mas..._

Snape leu o papel todo em silêncio depois de arranca-lo das mãos de Gina, então a olhou com total nojo.

- Por um milésimo de segundo, achei que os Weasley poderiam ter uma salvação. – Ele virou as costas, mas não s/ antes depositar seu veneno para só ela ouvir: - Cuidado Srta Weasley esse bilhete poderia cair em mãos erradas. – Então aumentou a voz para todos ouvirem. – Detenção hoje na minha sala Srta Weasley!

Assim que acabou a aula as duas saíram correndo para a torre da grifinória, só conseguiram relaxar quando sentiram a madame gorda fechar as suas costas. Jogaram-se nos sofás em frente à lareira e se encararam.

- Ele é incrivelmente assustador! Sinto muito pela sua detenção mas nessa eu me dei bem.– Disse Kelly soltando o ar que parecia ter prendido desde que saíra da aula de poções, as duas deram gargalhadas. – O que ele disse a você aquela hora?

Gina fechou a cara na hora.

- Ele me ameaçou... bem na verdade não uma ameaça explicita, mas ele deixou claro que aquele papel está nas mãos dele, e ele vai poder usa-lo para o que bem entender.

- Mas pra que?

- Kelly, você escreveu o nome de Draco no bilhete...

- Ai... perdão Gi! – Kelly colocou as mãos no rosto na imagem total do terror.

Gina riu da expressão dela.

- Tudo bem, você não imaginava que aquele seboso fosse pegar o papel... Eu vou indo – Disse ela se levantando, Kelly não precisava perguntar pra onde, só acenou com a cabeça.

- Até mais então!

Quando Gina chegou a Minaars, Draco já estava arrumando tudo, eles tinham decidido deixar tudo embaixo de uma das enormes raízes da árvore, para que quem chegasse antes, já fosse arrumando, embora Draco nunca fizera questão disso.

- Hm... tudo arrumadinho... bonitinho... – Disse Gina assim que se aproximou, fazendo Draco somente se virar para ela.

- E olha só, trouxe até lanche para nós! – Disse ele empolgado.

Gina franziu o olho desconfiada, era sempre ela que tinha que se preocupar com isso.

- É mesmo é? E o que deu em você de agir como um cavalheiro hoje?

- Você, mesmo para roubar comida da cozinha consegue agir como uma pobretona. – Gina ia xinga-lo, mas viu pela cara dele que ele só brincava, não que não fosse uma brincadeira desagradável, mas pelo jeito era a única que ele sabia fazer. – Não consigo encher minha rica barriga sarada com aquelas migalhas. - Ele tinha trazido um verdadeiro banquete, um exagero, como tudo mais em Draco Malfoy.

Ele estendeu a toalha para comerem.

- O que acha que está fazendo?

- Eu só comi no café da manhã, pulei o almoço, e estou com fome. Depois nós começamos a aula. Me acompanha?

- Ei, e a parte de eu fazer as regras??

- Eu te convidei para uma festa, te fiz um favor, agora você me deve outro. - Gina abriu a boca numa cena de "Eu não acredito!!" – Vamos logo ruiva, eu não tenho o dia todo.

Ela até pensou em brigar com ele, mas parou ao ouvir o "Ruiva" saindo da boca dele.

- Não há mais festa. Dumbledore descobriu, agora há só um baile à fantasia. Não é a mesma coisa. Se pretende ir comigo, por uma razão de cortesia, deve me convidar novamente. – Agora foi à vez de Draco abrir a boca pasmo. – E nada de "Eu não".

- Por que não? Posso ter mudado de idéia.

Gina ficou magoada ao pensar que ele não ia querer mais ir com ela. Então resolveu não fazer comentário algum.

- Não seja boba. Não sou nenhum idiota.

- Não? – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Não. Agora, novamente: Quer ir comigo ao baile, Mademoiselle?

Gina deu um sorriso imenso, e Draco por mais que jamais admitiria um gesto tão "gay", ele derreteu com o sorriso. Sabia que tinha a convidado pela aposta, mas se soubesse que ela agiria assim, não precisaria haver nenhuma desculpa para tal feito.

- Sim, claro Monsieur.

- Com que fantasia você vai? Preciso saber para te reconhecer.

- Ah, mas não tem a mínima graça se eu contar. E mesmo por que eu ainda não sei. Diga você a sua que eu te encontro.

- Não sei ainda. Vamos...

- Colocar uma fita verde no pulso. Um verde néon.

- Nossa que pobre.

Gina deu uma gargalhada da cara de nojo dele.

- Como você é retardado Draco. - Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ok, então o que sugere?

- Pode ser a fita mesmo.

- Eu não vou de máscara. E um de nós deve estar, para esconder a identidade.

- Nossa ainda bem que você nem deixou claro que é eu que devo ir de máscara. Eu não vou usar.

- Draco! Pelo menos enquanto estiver ao meu lado! Pretendo no meio do baile poder ir conversar com meus amigos.

Ele fez uma careta enorme.

- Não conte comigo nessa hora.

Gina bufou.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia irmos juntos.

Draco contou até 1000, a teimosia dela era um defeito imenso, "A aposta, pense na aposta".

- Ok! Eu vou com a maldita máscara. Mas só usarei quando estivermos perto de alguém conhecido.

- Ou seja o baile inteiro.

Draco deu uma risadinha.

- Não precisamos ter a companhia de todo mundo, a todo momento.

Gina ignorou o comentário.

- As 19:00, nos encontramos em frente ao salão comunal, não se atrase!

- Por que é sempre você que decide os horários?

- Ta Draco, que horas então??

- 19:30.

- Nossa! Que diferença! Só pra dizer que foi você que decidiu o horário!

- É, isso aí.

Gina balançou a cabeça, "Parece uma criança."

- Mudando de varinha para coruja...

- O que?

- Mudando de assunto Draco! É só uma expressão!

- Mas que merda de expressão é essa? Você deve ter acabado de inventar, eu nunca ouvi falar.

- Aíii – Gina deu um gritinho de irritação, fazendo Draco dar gargalhadas.

- Hm, o que você queria dizer?

- Posso falar?

- Claro.

- Está melhorando em poções, ou só está me enrolando?

A verdade é que assim que começou as aulas com Gina, seu pai tinha parado com suas convocações malucas, e o tempo dele tinha sido liberado, sem ela, ele poderia já ter melhorado em poções, mas com a ajuda dela o processo tinha se acelerado. Mesmo assim, ela não era mais necessária, suas notas já tinham melhorado, e ele já alcançava o topo novamente dos melhores em poções. Mas agora havia a aposta. E ele nunca diria, mas a presença dela diária, lhe acalmava os nervos.

- Estou indo bem, logo não vou mais precisar das aulas.

Gina fez que sim, mas o pensamento do resto do dia foi "Não quero que esse dia chegue."

* * *

- E aí Gi, como foi? – Incrivelmente Kelly se encontrava no mesmo lugar que Gina a tinha deixado.

- Normal. Ele consegue ser engraçado e irritante ao mesmo tempo. – Respondeu Gina sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Já decidiu sua fantasia?

- Nem pensei no assunto Kel...

- Você deveria, pois faltam dois dias e...

- E aí meninas! O que contam? – Disse Rony assim que se jogou no meio das duas sendo seguido por Harry que aproveitando a proximidade colocou os braços sob o ombro de Gina.

- Eta Rony! Não consegue ser um pouco mais cavalo? E porque o interesse repentino nos nossos assuntos? Não tinham um trabalho imenso de feitiços para fazer que Mione estava comentando mais cedo? – Perguntou Gina tentando sutilmente se afastar de Harry.

Harry e Rony entreolharam-se.

- Ahn... sim... por isso deixamos Hermione na biblioteca... pesquisando pra nós... – Rony disse tudo olhando para o teto.

- Ah eu não acredito que fizeram isso! – Rony e Harry disfarçaram, um olhando a unha e outro cutucando o braço do sofá. – Mas espere, como a Hermione permitiu um absurdo desses? – Como nenhum dos dois se manifestou ela cutucou Harry que comia um chocolate que tirara sabe-se lá de onde. – Harry! Diga!

- Rony a convenceu... – Disse ele de boca cheia.

- Mas como?

- Deu um beijo nela.

- Um beijo?! Não acredito! Que milagre!!

- Gi, foi um beijo no rosto. – Disse Harry entediado, como se também achasse aquilo o cúmulo.

- E Hermione esta se vendendo por tão pouco?

- Ele a convidou pro baile também... dizendo que como ainda não tinha achado um fantasia, precisava de um tempo extra. Mas o que a convenceu mesmo foi o beijo. Aí ela liberou geral. - Harry deu uma gargalhada.

- Ai, ninguém merece esse meu irmão cabeção.

- Gi, falando em festa... – Disse ele agora sério – Eu vou ter a sorte de ir com você desta vez?

- Ah Harry... eu...

- Se eu lhe der um beijo, consigo convencer você também?

Rony e Kelly que davam risadas da conversa dos dois pararam na hora para ouvir a resposta de Gina que parecia ter ficado muito constrangida sem saber o que dizer.

- Sinto muito Harry... mas eu já fui convidada!

Harry passou a mão no rosto nervoso.

- Não é possível que eu seja tão devagar assim!

Gina deu risada, mas ficou pálida de um momento a outro.

- Gi? Há algo errado? – Perguntou Kelly segurando a mão de Gina.

Ela sentiu novamente aquela invasão desagradável em sua mente e percebeu que o que quer que fosse, conseguiu penetrar com mais profundidade, embora agora havia uma levíssima sensação de alguém tentando a proteger, então com esse pensamento desmaiou novamente.

* * *

Draco andava quase correndo pelos corredores em direção ao corujal, tinha recebido uma carta de seu pai, e a relia no caminho antes que ela se desfizesse, para achar uma boa forma de dizer "não".

_Draco._

_Antes de iniciar a leitura, certifique-se que ninguém está próximo, apesar desta carta ter um feitiço de proteção que somente você poderá tirar, nunca se sabe._

_Filho, eu tenho uma grande honra em lhe informar, que o Lord das Trevas quer conhece-lo pessoalmente! E provavelmente lhe dar uma missão que lhe garanta o posto de comensal da morte mor, ou seja aquele que será sempre a mão direita do Lord. Estou orgulhoso. Espero que se porte como um Malfoy em frente a ele._

_Sábado às 19:00, no 3º andar, na 2º sala oeste há uma lareira que será acionada este horário. Não falte._

_Lucius Malfoy_

O que Draco notou claramente, é que seu pai estava empolgadíssimo, só o fato de ter um ponto de exclamação na carta, demonstrava claramente isso. Outro fato é que Lucius Malfoy apesar de saber que se o Lord sequer imaginasse que ele havia sido tão ignorante em enviar uma carta com tantos detalhes, que poderia ter caído nas mãos de alguém da ordem, mesmo assim ele não pestanejou em lhe mandar, de tão emocionado. "Certifique-se se ninguém está próximo" Draco deu risada da frase, mesmo seu pai aparentar ser um gênio do mal, ou pelo menos querer aparentar, ele dava essas mancadas incríveis. "Grande honra..." releu Draco balançando a cabeça, "Virar um escravo agora virou honra" pensou.

- Ah não, essa é demais. – Disse Draco pensando alto quando leu a parte de "Aja como um Malfoy", se eu for agir com um Malfoy eu vou ignorar totalmente a presença do "Lord", falar mal de todos que estão presentes, mostrar como eu sou rico e imbecil. E não me ajoelhar e jurar lealdade a alguém, isso é não é ser um Malfoy, isso é ser Lucius.

Ele ordenava que Draco se encontrasse com o Lord das Trevas no sábado à noite. Bem no dia do baile. Não que ele ligasse para um baile estúpido, mas Gina estaria lá esperando... "Desde quando se importa com sentimentos alheios?" Gritou o pensamento de Draco. "Eu não me importo! Mas eu tenho um compromisso, e é muito indelicado faltar em compromissos." O pensamento balançou a cabeça revoltado. "Se afaste dela! Se você se importa com ela, pare imediatamente com essa palhaçada!" Draco bufou com raiva "E perder uma aposta para o imbecil do Potter? Não mesmo. E eu não me importo com ela!" o pensamento parou e mostrou a Draco as imagens enquanto lhe dava um sermão. "Veja, você agora não é mais o Malfoy jovem, rico, bonito que faz o que quer quando quer" imagens de Draco se aprontando para as festas que já participara, e brigando com grifinorios, dando uma porrada em seu pai passaram em sua mente fazendo-o sorrir "Agora você é o futuro comensal promissor, que deve odiar sangues-ruins e seus protetores, e deve fazer tudo o que o Lord mandar." Imagens de um Draco ajoelhado diante de uma figura encapuzada, e dos assassinatos que ainda seria obrigado a cumprir "Um capacho você que dizer..." respondeu Draco tentando afastar as imagens da mente. O pensamento acenou com a cabeça "É, um... espere... há algo..." Ele prestou atenção e sentiu o início de uma invasão em seus pensamentos, rapidamente recitou o encantamento que pesquisara que levantava uma barreira contra aquilo. Sentiu uma pontada de dor quando a invasão persistiu, ele recitou outro encantamento, e a dor só aumentou. Repetiu várias e várias vezes o mesmo feitiço até que a dor e a ameaça fossem embora.

Suava frio encostado nas paredes do corredor que percorria. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e olhou espantado a cena que se seguiu: Potter, Weasley e Woods levavam uma desfalecida Gina flutuando para a enfermaria. Kelly lançou um olhar rápido a Draco. Ele ficara sabendo por Gina a pouco tempo, o conhecimento de Kelly a respeito das aulas.

Continuou observando sem saber o que fazer até eles virarem o corredor. "Ué de novo?" Então num clique de pensamento ele percebeu que o mesmo que se passou com ele há alguns instantes era o mesmo que ocorrera com Gina. "Ela precisa de ajuda" estava pronto para correr para a enfermaria mas então outro pensamento lhe ocorreu "Alguém deve ter descoberto sobre nossas aulas e contado a meu pai, ele deve ter aprendido nesses anos a ler mentes como ninguém. Não posso mais me aproximar dela..." Abaixou a cabeça em sinal de rendimento, mas então um sentimento de revolta lhe abateu. "Não é da conta dele! E se ele me perguntar, basta-me dizer que pretendo acabar com a pureza dela. Pronto, resolvido!" o pensamento novamente cutucou-o "Mas essa não era sua real intenção no início? Não é mais?" Draco ia responder mas ouviu uma gargalhada estrondosa.

- Cara, o que há com você? – Perguntou Blaise o fitando com uma cara esquisita.

- O que você quer Zabini?

- Cara, eu to tentando te alcançar desde que saiu da masmorra, esta andando igual um louco, resmungando e fazendo caras e bocas o caminho todo, e agora essa cena da Virginia que você ficou todo esquisito.

- Ta me seguindo por que?

- O que há de errado? – Blaise colocou a mão no ombro de Draco, mas foi repelido bruscamente. – Por que ta agindo assim? Teu pai aprontou alguma coisa de novo?

Esse "de novo" de Blaise era porque Lucius Malfoy já havia atemorizado a vida de Draco centenas de vezes: castigos sem motivos, decisões tomadas sem consentimento de Draco, uma delas era a de ele se tornar comensal da morte. Ele respirou fundo e fitou Blaise.

- Eu te desculpo – Disse Blaise sorrindo fazendo Draco relaxar, era sempre essa frase que ele usava quando Draco agia daquela maneira com ele.

- Meu pai esta invadindo a minha mente.

- Mas ele consegue?

- Antes ele não tinha uma habilidade muito grande, embora possuísse o conhecimento, mas parece-me que ele treinou muito.

- E o que pensa em fazer?

- Por enquanto nada. Só bloquear. – Draco soltou o ar com força. – E há outra coisa.

- O que?

- Sábado eu tenho um encontro com o "Lord"

Blaise arregalou os olhos,.

- Mas você só vai receber a marca ano que vem... O que será que ele quer? – Draco deu de ombros. – E o baile? Ah bem, sei que você não se preocupa com esse tipo de evento, mas sentirão sua falta.

- Eu não sei Blaise.

- Falando nisso você não me contou com quem você vai.

- E você, com quem vai?

- Eu perguntei primeiro!

Draco só deu um olhar para ele de "E daí?"

- Ta... por enquanto não convidei ninguém, mas vou falar com a Gininha, provavelmente que ela aceite meu convite novamente.

- Dificilmente. – Resmungou Draco.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que vá logo antes que alguém a chame.

Blaise franziu o olho desconfiado.

- Ta, agora me diz com quem você vai.

- Segredo. – Disse Draco simplesmente, dando as costas a Blaise. – Vou ao corujal, te encontro depois na masmorra.

- Espere! Eu tinha que te dizer algo! – Blaise gritou a ultima sentença mas Draco já estava longe.


	9. O anjo das trevas

CAP 9

Draco entrou silenciosamente na enfermaria, onde jazia uma Virginia inconsciente em um dos catres. Depois de ir ao corujal e ter jogado vários e vários rascunhos com a sua tentativa de dizer não ao seu pai, e por fim desistido, tinha ido para o salão comunal da sonserina e se jogado num dos sofás. Ficou enrolando e terminou o trabalho de feitiços ali mesmo, não conseguia de forma alguma relaxar, e o nome de "Virginia Weasley" não lhe saia da cabeça. Não queria admitir mas estava preocupado, tinha ouvido um grupo de primeiroanistas comentar a respeito da enfermidade de um dos Weasley e que ainda não havia saído da enfermaria, nem acordado. E conforme os boatos corriam, diziam também que Dumbledore não estava no Castelo. Esperou o salão se esvaziar, e como já era muito tarde com todos dormindo, resolveu ir vê-la.

Ele observou Gina na meia Luz da enfermaria, os cachos vermelhos se estendiam pelo travesseiro, e grudavam um pouco na fronte, devido ao suor que uma provável febre fornecia. Ela não parecia serena, estava corada e franzia o rosto o tempo todo, resmungando sons incompreensíveis, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Madame Pomfrey tentara de tudo para acorda-la, mas novamente nada tinha resolvido. Draco não sabia o que a fizera acordar da ultima vez. Mas sabia que ela tinha que despertar, a febre não cederia enquanto ela não o fizesse.

Num dos resmungos de Gina, Draco reconheceu seu nome, ela o chamava, como se pedisse ajuda. "Mas porque eu? Por que não, o magnífico e heróico Potter testa rachada?"

- Draco... – Resmungou claramente Gina.

Ele via o sofrimento dela e sentia-se de mãos atadas por não saber o que fazer. "Tão linda" pensou ele e inconscientemente levou a mão ao rosto de Gina, para tirar uma mecha que caia sobre o olho. O toque na pele embora fosse só um leve roçar, foi como uma explosão, não como da ultima vez, agora a luz era interna, naquele segundo, todos no mundo mágico sentiram que valia a pena viver cada segundo, e aproveitar cada coisa. Draco sentiu isso com tanta força que deu um passo para trás confuso, amar a vida era algo que ele sempre evitou, pois sabia que quase não tinha escolha sobre suas ações, e logo morreria, mas naquele instante viu como sua vida era vazia, pois nunca quis sentir com o coração todos os sentimentos que explodiam nesse momento. Então surgiu em sua cabeça os momentos que passara ao lado de Gina, e percebeu como tudo fazia sentido ao seu lado, e se só um leve roçar lhe mostrava isso, imagine o que uma vida toda ao seu lado com carícias e toques não faria. "Mas quanta bobagem!" Pensou ele.

Gina sentiu como se a puxassem lá do fundo, e abriu os olhos rapidamente, procurando seu salvador.

- Draco? – Chamou Gina ao vê-lo com o cenho franzido olhando para o nada, ele virou sua atenção para ela surpreso. – Eu senti você me tirando de lá. Estava com tanto medo! – Ela pulou da cama para abraça-lo, mas ele se afastou, balançando a cabeça ainda muito confuso.

- Deite-se, precisa descansar.

Um nó imenso apertou na garganta de Gina, e não conseguiu segurar mais as lágrimas ao vê-lo virar as costas e ir embora

* * *

Draco não entendia o que se passava com ele, viu a tristeza nos olhos de Gina quando ele lhe negou o abraço, e nunca pensou que se sentiria tão péssimo em magoar alguém. Estava muito estranho, se sentia sentimental! E não conseguia esconder em seu rosto essa depressão inconstante. 

Nos 3 dias que se seguiram antes do baile, ele não apareceu nas aulas de Gina, somente lhe enviou um bilhete com uma desculpa esfarrapada. Implorava a Merlin que não houvesse outra invasão na mente dos dois. Ele não queria falar com ela no momento. E ainda tinha o baile de hoje. A fantasia já estava preparada, estava desde que convidara Gina pela 2º vez, agora não tinha coragem de dizer que não iria...

- Você está péssimo. – Disse Blaise ao ver Draco cutucar a comida a sua frente

Draco lhe deu um sorriso amarelo e se virou novamente para a massa disforme que virou o seu almoço. Blaise notou as olheiras profundas que se instalavam ao redor dos olhos de Draco...

- Você tem que aparecer na festa nem que seja só para dizer que esteve lá ok? Eu te cubro no início. – Draco só acenou com a cabeça.- Descolou alguma fantasia? – Ele deu de ombros ainda remexendo na comida. – Eu convidei a Gina para o Baile há alguns dias. – Blaise notou que Draco fez um leve movimento com os ombros, mostrando que ele tocara em um assunto que o interessava. – Ela disse que já tinha sido convidada. – Draco só resmungou um "hm". – Você ainda não me disse quem convidou. – Como ele não fez menção de responder, Blaise balançou a cabeça inconformado. – O que você deixou de me contar Draco?

- Por que acha que eu estou escondendo algo? – Disse Draco pela primeira vez no dia para Blaise.

- Você não estaria assim só porque você-sabe-quem lhe chamou para um chazinho. Algo ta acontecendo com você, você não é o tipo que fica deprimido remexendo na comida

- Me deixa Blaise. – Draco levantou a cabeça para lhe dizer isso, e automaticamente o olhar foi parar na mesa da Grifinória, mais exatamente em uma pessoa. Isso não passou despercebido a Blaise.

Gina estava triste, imensamente triste, mas prometeu a si mesma que não deixaria transparecer. Não sabia o que tinha ocorrido com Draco, ele só se afastara, como se quisesse manter uma distancia imensa mas sem deixar que a culpa caísse sobre nenhum dos dois. Depois que saíra da enfermaria, recebera uma carta dele:

_Virginia _

_Não vou poder comparecer nas aulas, tenho muitos trabalhos para terminar, e preciso estudar para as provas. Provavelmente eu não compareça ao baile também. Entro em contato assim que estiver livre. _

_D.M._

Ela não conseguia entender, o que fizera? Esses três dias que passara sem a presença de Draco, se fizeram sentir, era como se algo faltasse, e o dia nunca estava completo.

- Isso tinha que parar, foi bom que pelo menos um tomou consciência. – Disse Kelly ao ver o olhar vazio de Gina p/ a comida.

Gina despertou e só a olhou, sem nada dizer.

- Já escolheram suas fantasias, meninas? – Perguntou Hermione que se sentava de frente para elas juntamente com Rony e Harry, de costas para a mesa da sonserina.

- Ah, é segredo né Hermione, não vai ter a mínima graça se nós contarmos! – Respondeu Kelly entusiasmada.

Hermione deu risada, mas parou ao ver Gina distraída.

- E você Gi? Tudo ok?

- Ahn? Ah sim, sim, tudo bem. – Ela acenou com a cabeça repetidas vezes. Hermione só franziu o cenho.

O salão principal todo estava alvoroçado, devido ao baile que ocorreria naquele dia.

Gina olhou em volta, vendo todos felizes e ela sem poder participar 100 daquela felicidade. Então os olhos de Draco e Gina se encontraram, nenhum dos dois sorriu ou demonstrou qualquer reação, ficaram assim um tempo só se encarando, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para uma vida inteira. Kelly ia dar uma cotovelada nela, para ela parar antes que alguém notasse, mas teve vontade de rir na hora que percebeu que Harry sorria para Gina, pensando que ela meio que olhava para ele.

- Gin! – Sussurrou Kelly enquanto dava uma cotovelada nela.

- Ai! Que é? – Disse Gina meio alto saindo do "transe".

Kelly fez uma cara de "Preste atenção! Não de tão na cara!" Gina demorou a processar a "idéia", e Kelly vendo a confusão dela apontou com a cabeça para Harry que olhava de uma para outra não entendendo. Gina ainda não tinha entendido, não viu o que tinha feito de errado. Kelly sussurrou alguma coisa como "Sua lerda".

- E aí Gi, ainda há alguma esperança pra mim hoje? – Perguntou Harry com aquele sorriso tímido enquanto colocava uma batata doce no prato.

Gina o fitou sorrindo, aí só então notou o que Kelly estivera querendo falar, Draco estava quase exatamente atrás de Harry, mas num ângulo onde Gina ainda podia vê-lo todo, e ainda parecer que olhava para Harry. Estranhamente lhe deu uma vontade enorme de rir, sabe-se lá por que, mas se segurou muito para não dar uma gargalhada, engoliu uma cereja antes de responder, por pouco não se engasgou, imagine, lhe dar um ataque de riso agora!

Tomou um suco para parar com as tossidas, mas quase explodiu na sua boca pela gargalhada que ficou presa ali, fazendo-a dessa vez se afogar. Kelly balançava a cabeça enquanto batia nas costas de Gina tentando em vão faze-la parar de tossir. Rony se desesperou, mais um daqueles ataques de riso. Ele queria dizer a ela alguma palavra que a fizesse se acalmar, mas não fazia idéia do que a afligia.

Draco e Blaise acompanhavam toda aquela bagunça na mesa da Grifinória assim como o resto do colégio.

- Qual é o problema dessa garota? Se rir mais um pouco não vai conseguir mais respirar. – Disse Draco irritado, uma pontadinha de preocupação lhe atingiu lhe dando uma vontade imensa de ir até aquela mesa e dar um jeito para ela parar com aquilo. Isso como sempre não escapou a Blaise, e ele só sorriu, porém um sorriso preocupado, pois Gina agora não conseguia mesmo parar.

Até ali os professores já se levantaram e iam em direção a Gina ajuda-la. Antes de chegarem até ela um amontoado de alunos se prostrou na frente, tentando ver o que acontecia, Gina desmaiou sem ar. Draco e Blaise viram aquilo de relance, já que muitos alunos se aglomeravam em volta, mas foi o suficiente para os dois irem até ela correndo tentando afastar os alunos para os lados, dizendo para dar ar a ela, por graças eles eram fortes conseguindo afastar o suficiente para que pudessem chegar até ela. Os professores por mais que pedissem aquilo, tinha muita gente no caminho não conseguiriam chegar a tempo, Dumbledore não estava nem presente. Draco avistou a cascata de cabelos vermelhos no colo de alguém, que por sinal era Harry, ao chegar lá, Harry olhava preocupado para ela e para toda aquela gente em volta sem saber o que fazer, Draco se aproximou dele e ele meio que a segurou mais forte, pressentindo perigo.

- Não vou machuca-la, deixe-me vê-la. – Harry sem outra alternativa mostrou o rosto de Gina que estava muito vermelho e começando a ficar meio arroxeado.

- Algo está na garganta dela. Estou sem minha varinha. – Disse Harry nervoso, a varinha estava dentro da mochila que estava em cima da mesa e pela quantidade de alunos que tinha em volta ele mal podia se mexer.

Draco revirou os olhos, tinha que ser o incompetente do Potter, era só apertar com força sua barriga, mas viu que o povo estava tão em cima que duvidava que conseguissem se levantar para fazer aquilo, parece que aquele colégio nunca viu uma pessoa se afogando por Merlin! Não conseguiam nem dar espaço, uns empurravam os outros. Blaise que afastava a maior parte como um segurança.

Draco pensou rápido, em situações de perigo ou de urgência, seu cérebro funcionava de uma maneira espantosa.

- _Reducto_! – Proferiu Draco apontando a varinha para o pescoço de Gina, o que estivesse lá iria diminuir até ficar menor que um grãozinho de areia. Gina puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões, tossindo um pouco, mas começou a voltar a cor normal, respirando com dificuldade. Olhou em volta e viu toda aquela gente mas reconheceu três pares de olhos que a fitavam preocupados. Nem preciso falar que eram os 3 pares de olhos mais lindos de Hogwarts. Draco, a fitou muito rapidamente, se certificou que ela estava bem, e se misturou à multidão. Blaise e Harry a levantaram do chão.

- Tudo ok? – Perguntou Blaise assustado.

Gina deu uma risadinha, fazendo Harry ficar atento, a qualquer outro ataque.

- Tudo bem Harry. – Disse ela notando o medo. – Obrigada, a vocês dois. – Ela sorriu para os dois que estavam um de cada lado dela.

- Não agradeça a nós, Draco merece todo o crédito! – Disse Blaise observando a atitude de Gina que virou para Harry como se perguntando silenciosamente.

- Infelizmente, é verdade. Eu só gostaria de saber o que o levou a fazer isso. – Harry questionou Gina fazendo ela ficar sem reação.

- Como eu vou saber? Deve ter virado gente né?

Harry ia fazer mais perguntas, mas Kelly e Hermione vieram ao auxilio de Gina assim que conseguiram se aproximar.

- Mas que há com essa gente, porque ficaram todos em volta dessa maneira? – Perguntou Hermione empurrando o povo que ainda estava em volta com os olhares vagos.

Kelly pegou Gina pela mão, e a arrastou de lá, com Hermione atrás.

- Você está bem agora? – Perguntou Kelly assim que se viram sozinhas.

- Não sei o que deu em mim. Agora está tudo ok.

- Venha, vamos começar a nos aprontar para o baile. – Disse Hermione também puxando Gina.

- Mas Mione, é 13:00 da tarde agora, o baile começa as 19:00!

- Ah eu sei, por isso mesmo! São só 6 horas para se arrumar! A Kelly vai me dar uma ajuda com a minha juba.

Gina balançou a cabeça e se deixou levar por elas.

* * *

19:28 verificou ela no relógio do quarto. Hermione e Kelly já tinham ido ao encontro dos seus pares, Gina disse que ia demorar mais um pouco ainda. 

19:29 talvez. Quem sabe ele não estivesse a esperando na entrada do salão como prometera? Não. Não seja imbecil, ele já deixou claro que não irá. "Mas ele disse "provavelmente"". Chegue atrasada, quem sabe?" Disse o pensamento de Gina. Ela abaixou os ombros como se estivesse exausta, "Não irei esperar, se ele estiver lá ótimo, se não, espero que se exploda."

Gina pegou o lacinho verde néon e colocou ao redor do pulso. "Só para não dizer depois que não dei uma chance." E saiu do quarto decidida.

* * *

Draco observou Blaise se elogiando no espelho. 

- Veja como estou lindo!

Draco deu risada e balançou a cabeça.

- Não tinha uma fantasia mais conhecida para vestir? Acho que 80 dos homens, vão fantasiados assim. A idéia de uma festa a fantasia, é se fantasiar de algo inusitado. Para surpreender os outros.

- Não vejo nada de errado, ir de príncipe. Preciso combinar com o meu par.

Draco ao ouvir a palavra par, se sentiu péssimo, mas não demonstrou.

- Preciso ir. Está na minha hora. – Disse ele levantando-se. Olhou a fantasia em cima da cama, fez uma careta e a diminuiu magicamente enfiando-a no bolso.

Ele foi respirando fundo pelo caminho até o terceiro andar. E deu outro longo suspiro antes de entrar na sala que lhe foi dita. Lá a lareira lhe esperava acesa, e ele atravessou já sabendo para onde ir.

Depois da reviravolta incrível que o pó-de-flú lhe causava no estomago, olhou em volta e viu várias pessoas encapuzadas, e no centro havia um homem alto com cara de cobra que lhe observava sorrindo.

- Venha a mim, jovem Malfoy.

Draco se aproximou lentamente, ele não queria, não queria mesmo agir daquela maneira ridícula, mas não tinha outra escolha, então se ajoelhou baixando a cabeça. Isso agradou Voldemort que deu outro sorriso.

- Levante-se. – Assim que Draco o encarou, Voldemort parou e andou em volta, examinando-o minuciosamente. – Diga-me uma coisa. Deseja servir a mim e só a mim? – Draco não era idiota, é claro que ele não queria isso, mas se dissesse obviamente seria morto na hora. Então disse o que lhe era esperado.

- Sim, meu Lord. – Pelo menos uma coisa Lucius lhe ensinara bem: a ser muito falso.

- Tenho uma missão para você. Se for um sucesso, lhe garantirá minha confiança na sua lealdade. – Draco só acenou com a cabeça aguardando. – Seu pai lhe informou dos acontecimentos não é? Das garotas desaparecidas de Hogwarts e tudo mais.

- Sim.

- Há uma profecia que eu não quero que se cumpra jovem Malfoy. Aliás, há duas, uma delas é referente a Harry Potter. E a outra é como uma imensa ajuda para que na primeira profecia Harry Potter tenha sucesso – Draco começou a prestar mais atenção ao que era dito. – A primeira profecia acredito que você já deve conhecer, Harry Potter soube dela no seu 5º ano, eu a descobri só depois de muito tempo, pois aquele _garoto_. – Voldemort quase cuspiu a palavra "garoto" – Quebrou-a. De qualquer forma ela diz o seguinte: - Voldemort apontou para Lucius e ele se aproximou com um pedaço de pergaminho.

_-"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram 3 vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lord das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lord das trevas desconhece... e um dos dois devera morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..." _

Assim que Lucius terminou, Voldemort abanou a mão mandando-o sair de perto.

- Vê meu jovem? Não estou preocupado em lutar com Harry Potter, pois sei que irei vencer, mas, agora vem o porém: anos depois foi feita outra profecia, eu não a tenho original em mãos, mas vou lhe explicar no que nela consiste. Ela fala a respeito de uma garota, que na época que se cumpriria essas profecias ela estaria estudando em Hogwarts junto com Harry Potter. Essa garota, tem um poder magnífico, único, e mesmo um bruxo poderosíssimo se comparado a ela, não passa de um jovem aprendiz. – Voldemort acabara de afirmar que perderia para a dita garota da profecia. – _"...mas ele terá um poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece..." _o poder que a primeira profecia fala não é de Harry Potter, pelo menos não até a hora da batalha quando ela irá emprestar seus poderes. Ela não sabe desse poder, e o que eu pretendo é acabar com a vida dela antes que ela descubra. E fazendo assim com que Harry Potter morra sem nenhum tipo de ajuda. – Voldemort observou Draco que só acenou com a cabeça, para mostrar que estava entendendo. – Eu estou invadindo as mentes de algumas adolescentes de Hogwarts para ver se descubro alguma coisa. – Draco arregalou os olhos, mas voltou a normal rapidamente antes que se fizesse notar. - Até agora no entanto, nenhuma delas prestou. Mas há uma. Com uma mente totalmente bloqueada pra mim, eu preciso descobrir quem é ela, e é essa a sua missão. Veja quem teve desmaios súbitos nos últimos tempos, e que por algum motivo não acordou facilmente. Então eu quero que a espione e verifique se ela já sabe do que é capaz, caso isso não tenha ocorrido, você vai seqüestra-la e traze-la para mim. – Draco fez que sim com a cabeça nervoso. – Mas há um porém. A profecia diz algo, sobre a alma dela estar interligada totalmente a um protetor. – Draco franziu o cenho. – Eu também não entendi muito bem, mas algo a protege, tome cuidado. Alguma duvida senhor Malfoy? Cumprirá essa missão?

- Sim Lord das Trevas. – Draco abaixou-se novamente num sinal de devota lealdade, embaixo da faceta escondia um nervosismo imenso.

- Seu pai lhe passará mais detalhes, eu queria vê-lo pessoalmente, para ver como se porta. Você no momento esta numa prova, se passar terá minha total confiança. Se falhar, sofrerá as conseqüências. Pode ir agora. Tem um baile para participar. – Então ele desaparatou.

Lucius se aproximou de Draco, retirando a máscara, deu um sorriso orgulhoso a ele e começou a lhe informar sobre os detalhes da missão.

Assim que Draco se viu fora da sala, e do terceiro andar, encostou-se em uma das paredes ofegando. Agora tudo fazia sentido! Os desmaios de Gina, o poder dela de usar duas magias, usar magia sem varinha, e o protetor! Quem seria esse?

O que ele faria? Entrega-la? Ou morrer? Ele balançou a cabeça confuso "Tenho que tirar isso da cabeça agora, decidirei amanhã." Entrou num dos banheiros do 1º andar para se trocar. Precisava ir a esse maldito baile ainda. Iria, falaria com alguns sonserinos e voltaria para sua cama, da onde nunca deveria ter saído naquele dia.

"Virginia iria adorar essa fantasia" assim que se viu pensando nela abanou a cabeça tentando afasta-la da mente. "Esqueça dela!"

Ao sair do banheiro se deparou com um enorme relógio cuco, marcava 19:40.

"_- As 19:00, nos encontramos em frente ao salão comunal, não se atrase!_

_- Por que é sempre você que decide os horários?_

_- Ta Draco, que horas então??_

_- 19:30."_

Draco lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Gina. Como esquece-la se até o destino lhe aprontava. Ele sabia que tinha deixado claro a ela que não iria mais, mas quem sabe? Ele andou rapidamente em direção ao Salão Principal esperando realmente que ele ao menos pudesse vê-la.

* * *

Gina andou bem devagar até o salão principal, ao chegar na entrada, verificou o que já era um fato: Draco não estava lá. 

- Só nessa sua cabeça infantil ainda ter esperança. – Pensou alto.

Ouviu a música alta que vinha do salão, suspirou bem fundo para abrir a porta e participar do baile, tentar ao menos se divertir como todo mundo.

* * *

Draco chegou rapidamente na entrada do salão principal, e avistou o ser mais magnífico que já viu, a fantasia era fantástica, ele já ouvira falar dela nos quadrinhos dos trouxas que uma vez pegara para ler, era um anjo, um anjo das trevas, com seus longos cabelos vermelhos fogo, contrastando com suas asas negras. Uma rosa vermelha com seus espinhos adornava o pulso direito de Gina. A roupa consistia num corpete de couro vermelho sangue e uma saia até o meio das cochas do mesmo estilo, parecendo um vestido tomara que caia. Tinha adornos negros, como tribais no tecido vermelho. Uma bota negra até o joelho com um salto finíssimo e uma adaga na cintura fechavam o quadro. Não lhe passou despercebido as pernas bem torneadas de Gina e o busto bem dotado um pouco espremido pelo corpete. A pele dela parecia reluzir fazendo-a ficar mais linda ainda. 

Draco ouviu-a resmungar alguma coisa e suspirar como criando coragem para entrar no salão. Ele não pretendia falar com ela, só observa-la, mas estacou ao ver a fita verde néon no pulso esquerdo dela e não conseguiu se conter.

- Você está fantástica.

Gina virou-se assustada para a voz, mas logo fez um ar de riso.

- Salve César! – Disse Gina dando um sorriso.

Draco correspondeu o sorriso. Era incrível o que só a presença dela causava nele, como se agora tudo estivesse nos conformes e não havia Voldemort no mundo que pudesse modificar aquilo.

- Desculpe o atraso. – Disse Draco observando Gina minuciosamente. Notou uma mancha negra vertical por cima do olho esquerdo, outra característica inusitada da fantasia que vestia.

- Atraso? Você disse que não viria ao baile.

- Eu disse "provavelmente". Mesmo assim parece que não deu muita atenção ao aviso não é? – Disse ele apontando para a fita verde néon fazendo Gina esconder o pulso e ficar escarlate.

Draco sorriu ao vê-la ruborizada.

- Era um teste para ver se ainda era um canalha que convidava mocinhas inocentes ao baile, e sem mais nem menos diz que não iria mais, sendo que ela já tinha negado inúmeros convites legais. Ou melhor para ver se ainda valia a pena gastar meu precioso tempo na sua presença. – Disse Gina tentando agir com indiferença.

Draco deu um sorriso sexy e foi se aproximando de Gina.

- E a que conclusão chegou mocinha inocente?

A frase "cada segundo" passou na cabeça de Gina, mas ficou presa na garganta ao vê-lo se aproximar cada vez mais com aquela fantasia sexy de Julio César (imperador), com as pernas e os braços, ambos musculosos, de fora.

- Eu... eu ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão. – Gaguejou Gina.

Quando Draco se viu a um palmo de distancia e notou que ela estava nervosa com a proximidade, percebeu o que estava fazendo e se afastou. Gina franziu o cenho. Não que ela quisesse que ele se aproximasse mais, de maneira alguma, mas aquela indiferença a magoava. Ficaram se encarando sem saber o que dizer, então Draco deu um sorriso lindo e ofereceu braço a Gina.

- Vamos? – Disse Draco.

Gina encarou o braço nu e musculoso de Draco. Seria um toque, por mais inocente que representasse ser, ela sabia o que sentia quando tocava nele, e ele estava totalmente ciente disso, mesmo assim o oferecia. Então Gina lembrou-se.

- Não sem antes você colocar uma máscara.

Draco fez uma careta mas tirou, sabe-se lá de onde uma mascara branca cobrindo metade do rosto, automaticamente seu cabelo mudou para um tom castanho claro, e não platinado como o era.

- Hm legal. – Disse Gina enlaçando o braço de Draco, novamente o toque lhes causou alvoroço total nos sentidos, mas somente os dois sentiram e se fitaram constrangidos. Draco deu tudo de si para não agarra-la ali mesmo, e era o que teria feito se um casal não surgisse por trás deles.

- Boa noite pombinhos! – Disse o casal que se vestia de vampiros. Eles estavam tão felizes c/ a presença um do outro q nem pararam para verificar quem Gina e Draco na realidade eram.

Quando o casal passou por eles e abriram a porta do salão principal deu para ver a festança que estava lá, Gina e Draco se fitaram mais uma vez e sorriram um para o outro.

- Vamos lá... – Disse Gina levando Draco para dentro.

* * *

**N/A**

E ae galera!!! Aí esta o cap 9. Desculpe a demora, mas minha irma diz que não tinha entendido a parada da profecia e eu tive que mudar tudo, mas se voces ainda não entenderem me avisem! e a demora também foi por causa das reviews... mas também né meu povo... 2 reviews??? Meu deus que pobreza, eu sei que tá ruim e tudo mais... mas sem reviews não me dá nem estimulo de continuar a fic. E olha só, só postei esse cap porque eu sou muito legal! Por isso ele tá pequeno. Porque o cap 10, já esta pronto! E só vou postar ele, quando tiver no minimo 10 reviews a mais!!! Olha só! Só 10! O q são 10 reviews???? hehhe. Bem mas pra quem não viu meu urtimo aviso, eu sou mami!!! Tenho uma linda e fofa filha de 2 meses que se chama Lilith! Mas claro que não é desculpa por eu não ter escrito por um periodo de 2 anos! hehehe.

E gentem! Quero pedir uma super ajuda pra voces! ALGUEM PODE ME AJUDAR C/ O SUMARIO DESSA FIC??? TA PESSIMO!!! ninguem quer nem saber de ler minha fic... bua bua...

Bem mas vamos aos agradecimentos... apesar de que alguns tenham um atraso de 2 anos... mas bem... faze oq...

**Rebeca:** Fofa!! Miga querida que eu to morrendo de saudades!!! bjoooes pra vc!!

**Bel Dumbledore:** Meu deus né!! A qto tempo!!! Tanto é q eu acho q vc nem acompanha mais a fic... bua bua mas a culpa foi minha... entendo. Mas caso apareça por aqui... como tah a federal?? Q anda fazendo da vida?? hehe bjinhus!!

**LolitaMalfoy:** Oh my god... outra q eu tenho q pedir perdão!!! hehe q q tah achando da fic?? bjinhus caso apareça!

**Tatiizinha:** Voce caso apareça aqui! Deve perceber que eu to pedindo desculpas pra todo mundo!! hehe que tah achando da fic? Bjinhus

**Ginny MM's:** Oie!!! Voce tinha chamado minha fic de perfeitosa! E eu nem pra postar um novo cap né?? Logo voce que diz que ia se "defenestrar" hauhauhauua aliás, amei o termo! Espero que apareça de novo! Bjinhus

**Musa-sama:** Oie!!! Pois é, pois é, apareci finalmente... que tah achando da fic. bJINHUS

**Miaka:** Oie!! Voce que sempre acompanhou minha fic desde o comecinhu!!! Espero que me perdoe!! Suas reviews são importantes pra mim!! Bjinhusss

**Pptusachan:** Oie!!! Beleza??? Que tah achando da fic??? Muito obrigadinha pela review!!! Bjosss

Mais uma coisa, a fantasia de Gina é show de bola, embora eu não consiga dar uma definição melhor, estou tentando desesperadamente uma imagem dela... mas antes tinham tantas na internet, agora sumiram tudo... vou tentar achar aí vou liberar a url pra vcs... Muitos e muitos bjs, e lembrem-se: 10 reviews!!!


End file.
